The legend of love The justice of the moon
by The Princess SeLene
Summary: Bueno esta historia habla de Serena y compañia... hay romance, accion y muchos enredos, es como un universo alterno, pero aqui todavia hay muchas similitudes con la historia original...sin embargo tambien hay muchios personajes de otro anime Capi 3 Arriba
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_**The legend of Love… The justice of the moon…**_

**Hola a todos! Wuaau! Aun no kreo k al final me haya animado a hacer mi propio fic… la verdad es k he leido un monton y pues… ya saben me llegaron las ganas de hacer algo por mi misma!.(pero con un poco de ayuda).. a decir verdad komo es mi primer fic, no tengo ni idea de komo me vaya a kedar… de hecho… no se ni de ke vaya a escribir aun! T-T… lo se es un tanto patético… pero en vista de que me encuentro escuchando canciones de sailor moon y de que fue la primerisima serie que capto mi atención, y que yo siempre he dicho es la serie que me ha formado bastante el carácter… me ha ayudado mushio… y es una serie que quiero mushio… jjajajaaja eso mismo le he dicho a una amiga mía el día de hoy… pues trata de eso! SailOR mOON!... por que… **

"**Un día desapareceremos, nacerán nuevas guerreras y nuevas estrellas. Pero tú Sailor Moon, Tu seras inmortal para siempre… Seras la mas hermosa de las estrellas brillando en el firmamento de la eternidad…" Darien Chiba! Manga Original de Sailor Moon **

**The princess Selene**

**P.D.**

La inspiración me ha llegado un poco tarde… pero bueno me decidí escribir cierta historia de amor muy conocida por esta autora…. O mas bien la combinación de varias… en fin espero que les guste… me esforzare bastante… ADVERTENCIA: Algunos personajes cambian un poco al principio…después seguirán como siempre…

Acotaciones de la autora…

() Notas de la autora

/ Pensamientos

---Cambio de escena

- - Diálogos

* * *

**Capitulo I Un nuevo comienzo…**

Eran como las seis de la mañana, en un día de verano como cualquier otro, al menos eso parecía para todos; una suave brisa matinal entraba de una de las ventanas de aquella habitación, las cortinas de un blanco azulado se mecían con el poco viento que soplaba, el ambiente dentro se sentía tranquilo, existía una extraña atmósfera de paz, de calidez, que solo se veía perturbada por el sonido acompasado del reloj al marcar el tiempo, dentro de la habitación existía un orden exacto, casi etéreo, pronto se encendió la luz y una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, se levanto de la mullida cama, vestida tan solo con una pijama- vestido transparente, que dejaba relucir las buenas formas de la joven, sus ojos de un color azul-rey intenso, pero con una mirada llena de amor, ternura e inocencia, se puede decir que casi maternal, su cabello largo y dorado brillaba con la luz proveniente del bombillo encendido, y una expresión de paz inquebrantable, pronto la joven se coloco delante del tocador, donde descansaba un bello espejo en forma de luna creciente, se sentía extrañamente alegre aquella mañana, como si su vida fuera a cambiar de pronto, como si todo lo que conociera se fuera a derrumbar, para traer consigo algo nuevo y maravilloso, se sentía extraña sin dudas, pero por extraño que esto pareciera se sentía feliz, con miedos pero algo le impidió el dejar de sonreír continuamente, era como si todo lo malo que le hubiera ocurrido antes, se desvaneciera, dejando delante un futuro y un ahora resplandeciente, finalmente dejo el tocador y se fue a la ducha, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, después de todo era un día importante, tenia que esforzarse hasta en el mas mínimo detalle aquel día. Y mientras se encontraba en ese lugar, recordó de improvisto algo ocurrido hacia tiempo,…

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

-Y dime Serena… piensas hacer la prueba del coro?...- le decía un tanto impaciente una chica de ojos color azul cielo, y cabellera dorada, larga como la de su amiga…viéndola fijamente.

-P-pues… la verdad no lo se Mina… después de todo… tu y Rei-chan son las que cantan en el grupo… no creo que sea muy buena en eso…no lo se la verdad- la miro dejando entrever su sonrojo…

-Vamos niña! Por favor no me hagas sentir tan mal!... Ya te he escuchado en el karaoke y no me puedes negar que cantas hermoso… asi que vamos…no pierdes nada con intentarlo… ademas me han dicho que el encargado es un chico guapisimo!... que tal si te enamoras o encuentras al amor de tu vida entre los integrantes de la banda… anda no te sientas mal… tienes que intentarlo al menos una vez en la vida… si no nadie va a conocer la hermosa voz que tienes dentro…- le dijo dandole una palmadita en la espalda, dejando a Serena sin una palabra que decir.

-B-b-bueno le preguntamos a Rei y si ella lo aprueba te prometo que entro.- dijo para lograr poner en paz a su querida amiga. Definitivamente era insistente, la única forma de callarla era el darle la razón.

- ok!- le dijo luego de una sonrisa y se fue corriendo- Nos vemos después en tu casa Serena-chan!- mientras se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes que salían a la escuela esa tarde.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Después de todo Mina y Rei se salieron con la suya… y Serena se habia inscrito para la prueba de hoy, se sentía extraña… no sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, pero aun se sentia bien.

/Bien Mina, te has salido con la tuya… ya estoy lista para dar lo mejor de mi, espero de verdad que todo salga bien, si no… creo que te matare Mina por atreverte a hacerme pasar por esa vergüenza/

Finalmente Serena salio de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de su querida mama Ikuko, que después de prepararle un delicioso desayuno, que le agradecía de todo corazón le había deseado la mejor de las suertes, y también hace unos pocos segundos se despidió de su pequeño monstruo, su hermanito Sammy, al dejarlo justo delante de su primaria, se sentía responsable del pequeño, además era el su hermano menor, su querido hermanito como ella lo llamaba a veces solo para verlo molestar. Caminaba con paso decidido, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, sin dudas el día de hoy seria diferente, muy dentro de su alma lo sabia, aunque en conciencia no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de por que estaba actuando tan raro. En realidad no se sentía del todo mal por ello… finalmente las cosas venían por algo… esa era la única certeza que tenia en ese momento.

* * *

Las sombras de la mañana se habían disipado completamente, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, cuando una hermosa chica rubia, con un curioso peinado de coletas, que iba caminando por las calles de Dyuban, acercándose a la escuela preparatoria, del Instituto Dyuban, metida en sus propios pensamientos, sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien dejando caer su maletín y consecuentemente todo el contenido de este, todo… libretas, plumas, lápices, el monedero todo, quedando esparcido en medio de la acera aun un tanto desierta, no se había dado cuenta de que la había golpeado, pero instintivamente se disculpo… sin ver al objeto de su seguro dolor de cabeza ya que regresara al colegio después del golpe recibido, comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas

-Lo siento mucho, es que no me he fijado por donde iba, de verdad perdóneme- se volvió a disculpar mientras levantaba la mirada y veía la pared con la que había chocado momentos antes. Encontrándose para su sorpresa con un alto y apuesto joven de cabello negro, con ojos de un color azulado, profundos como el mar mismo. Finalmente solo atino a sonreírle inocentemente.

/Es un chico muy apuesto…de seguro que es un engreído, de lo peor/

.-No se preocupe Srita. Serena, no hay ningún problema.- le dijo el joven. Después de regresarle su libreta de notas al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa como por inercia, había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención aunque no tenia ni idea de que era… Definitivamente la belleza natural de la joven lo había deslumbrado en ese momento.

- p-p-Pero como sabe mi nombre- Serena tartamudeo un poco, después de todo nunca lo había visto, seguro que lo recordaría, ya que no era del tipo de chicos que se olvidaban tan fácilmente. Aunque era algo mala para recordar a las personas.

-emmm… lo leí en su libreta…( En ese momento Serena se sintió bastante tonta en ese momento) lo siento si le molesta que la llame por su nombre.- contesto el joven un tanto apenado..

-n-n-No, para nada, lo siento, solo es que me llamo la atención que me llamara por mi nombre, como no recordaba haberlo visto antes, ademas, emmm soy mala recordando a las personas,- se comenzo a reir nerviosamente- es un pequeño defecto mio, en fin, creo que se me hace tarde, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con mis cosas, lo siento de verdad, joven- y sin mas hizo una pequeña inclinación frente al apuesto joven, al que ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre, y se fue corriendo, ahora si que llegaria tarde, dejando al ojiazul, un tanto turbado y sin poder borrar la tonta sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al conocer a la enigmática señorita.

/ Seguro que la vuelvo a ver, seguro que si/pensaba el joven Chiba mientras buscaba el maletín que se le había caído distraídamente, a causa del cual se había tropezado con aquella alegre jovencita hace unos momentos al tratar de recogerlo del suelo.

* * *

Poco después, cerca de ahí, en El Instituto Dyuban, Serena se encontraba con sus amigas, para comenzar un nuevo día escolar… 

-Serena… por que has llegado tan tarde!... por poco y no llegas !- decía una morena de ojos color azabache…de larga melena, que dejaba caer por su espalda, libremente.

-Ay Rei… un favor déjame en paz y molesta a Mina!... después de todo por la culpa de ustedes dos es que me apunte a esa lista… si serás-dijo Serena mirando a otro lado, viendo como llegaba Mina corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Todavía estas molesta por eso?... vamos anímate! Veras que al final te gusta Tontita…! Mira nada mas… hablando del rey de roma… creo que ahí viene Mina!- decía mirando hacia donde veía Serena.

- ¿Qué les ocurre chicas?... estaban hablando de mi verdad?- decía viéndolas seriamente.

- Ay mina… lo que pasa es que eres megalómana… crees que el mundo gira detrás de ti…- decia tomando a ambas del brazo, acompañándolas al salón de clases.

-Mira quien lo dice- le decia la otra con un rostro un tanto furioso…¬ ¬

-Chicas… chicas… ya es hora de clases…. Vamonos Mina….- les decía Serena con una enorme gota en su cabeza (bien a estilo anime!), las otras dos chicas se vieron fijamente, decidiendo dejar por la paz la discusión…por lo pronto.

* * *

Al entrar al salon de clases el segundo C de preparatoria, casi todos estaban platicando con sus amigos la profesora Kinomoto aun no llegaba, era raro que se le hiciera tarde, pero por eso mismo Mina y Serena se libraron de una muy buena regañada… cuando quedaron en sus respectivas sillas, una joven muy bella se acerco a Mina y la abrazo por detrás, llevaba el cabello corto, y tenia una mirada azul cielo como la de ella… 

-Minaaaa! – le decía alegremente,- Dime que me vas a hacer un favorsote verdad?- le decía haciendo pucheros…y poniendo una cara irresistiblemente…. Tierna

-Haruka-chan... ahora que es lo que quieres mujer?... habla antes de que me arrepienta…¬¬ - le decía un tanto fastidiada… mientras Serena miraba a sus dos amigas divertida.-

-Pues es que Touya-kun me ha dicho que nos van a cambiar de lugar… ya he visto el orden de los alumnos, gracias a que convenci a Touya… y al parecer te va a tocar a un lado de Yaten- san (Siento el ponerlos juntos)

-QUEEEE! NO ME DIGAS QUE ME VOY A SENTAR A UN LADO DE ESE… ESE….ESE… IMBECIL!- Le dijo en voz alta… por suerte el nombrado no estaba todavía en el salón….

-Shhhhh! O todos te escucharan- le dijo la otra tapándole la boca a su amiga. Mina siempre era demasiado efusiva, aunque Haruka aun no entendía por que le tenía tanto odio a su querido Yaten.

-Jajajajajajajaja… eso si que va a ser difícil Haruka…. Mina-chan nunca sabe cuando debe callarse…

-OOIGAAAN! POR SI NO LO RECUERDAN ESTOY AQUÍ AUN!- decía la otra molesta mientras continuaba refunfuñando por que debía sentarse al lado de ese imbecil…-ademas ustedes no lo tendrán a un lado… no saben como es de insoportable! Es un IDIOTA

-Bueno de cualquier forma… te puedo pedir el favor Minako Aino…- le decía la rubia suplicante… y ya mas seria…

-A ver dime… antes de que me arrepienta… el solo hecho de sentarme a su lado… Guack… me daan ganas de…. Guack- le decía molesta…mientras hacia exageradas.

-Ya déjalo pobre… bien lo que quiero pedirte es que le preguntes que es lo que le gusta, que te hagas su amiga por mí. Ya que lo tendrás mas cerca que yo… además yo no me animo… ya sabes que para esas cosas soy muy tímida… y que si puedes averiguar…emmm… como decirlo…. Si yo le agrado?- al decir esto ultimo bajo la mirada al suelo estrepitosamente, haciendo notorio que le agradaba demasiado.

-Esta bien pero solo por que eres mi amiga….aunque no se como soportare pasar este nuevo año a su lado…. Por dios eso si que es una desgracia…. Ayyy….no es justo… - comenzando a llorar, desconsoladamente /No entiendo en lo mas mínimo como te puede gustar ese imbecil Haruka/

-Ay! Chicas… en fin les deseo suerte a ambas… - les decía Serena muriéndose de la risa-j aunque no se como vaya a terminar todo esto!...imagínense… Minako Aino, tratando de hacerse amiga de Yanten Kou… y Haruka Tenoh enamorada… a ver que pasa- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, casi audible para sus amigas, para que sus compañeros no descubrieran los amores de Haruka especialmente.

Todos los compañeros de clase las miraban fijamente… extrañados de las singulares reacciones de Serena, Haruka… pero especialmente de Minako, (sinceramente yo tambien lo estaria jeje) cuando de pronto, corriendo como quien lleva el mismísimo demonio, llega una joven de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta, abriendo aparatosamente la puerta del salón.

-Lita!- grito Serena- Pensé que ya no ibas a venir -

- Es verdad, ahora si se te hizo tarde- decía Haruka un tanto intrigada.

- Y eso que soy yo la que siempre llega tarde…- le seguía Mina.

La nombrada primero se sentó, a un lado de Minako y después de mirar todo alrededor, darse cuenta de que la profesora no se encontraba, y respirar profundamente, comenzo a hablar:

-Bien… lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde… porque….- todas la veian fijamente esperando una buena explicación.

-Porque… que!- decía una Serena un tanto alarmada.

-Por que me encontré con una persona que hacia mucho no veía- Lita se sonrojo al terminar de decirlo… mientras las demás se sorprendieron ante aquella respuesta o-0; seguro que debía de ser alguien muy importante para hacer que Lita Kino llegara tarde…

-A ver… y esa persona era un chico… verdad?- le pregunto Mina con la mirada picara que la caracteriza.

Lita solamente bajo la mirada, por que no quería que se dieran cuenta de que eso era cierto.

-Vamos Lita!... sabes que nos puedes contar todo…-le dijeron Serena y Mina, al unísono, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno… es que con quien me encontré era…-las chicas se habían acercado mucho a Lita, la cual en ese momento se sentía un tanto ahogada, cuando… llego la profesora Kinomoto llegó al salón, haciendo que las chicas se fueran de espaldas… lastima, y eso que estaba a punto de decirles la verdad… pensaron todas… mientras Lita respiraba aliviada no debia contarles por lo pronto…

-Bien clase… primero que nada disculpas por la tardanza, y no se si ya se les ha avisado, pero a partir de este semestre vamos a realizar cambios de lugar… así que si me hace el favor Touya… indiquele a sus compañeros donde sentarse- decía mientras su hermoso cabellera corta se ondeaba con el viento que entraba de la ventana abierta en el aula; sus ojos verde esmeralda veían con cariño a cada uno de sus alumnos, aunque su mirada dejaba notar algo de tristeza, algo muy extraño en ella que era siempre tan alegre.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron ocupando sus nuevos asientos, hasta que le toco el turno a la joven Mina, la cual como era de suponer estaba furiosa…

-Mina… tu te sientas delante de Van Fanel (De Escaflowne), y a un lado de Yaten Kou- Le dijo Touya sin prestarle mucha atención a la cara que tenia la pobre.

-Aja! ¬¬- le contestaba Mina estaba demasiado molesta para contestarle o incluso para sonreír

Dios por que me castigas así, simplemente no lograre soportarlo, esta re- feo, no se como le gusta a mi amiga… es horrible, un pretencioso, engreído, bueno para nada, un imbecil…completo idiota.

Minako estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el tan nombrado ojiverde, de cabellera plateada, se sentó a un lado de ella y trato de saludarla.

-Hola Minako…- y ella no le contesto, estaba muy ocupada renegando de su suerte.- HOLA MINAKO!- de pronto, se vio interrumpida de sus sollozos internos, por esa voz que la molestaba tanto…era insoportable.

-Ah… Hola… es que no te había escuchado…- y se giro a platicar con Hotohori, que se sentaría a un lado de ella (de Fushigi Yugi) …aunque Hotohori, era un tanto vanidoso, lo prefería antes que tener que hablar con Yaten./ Simplemente es insoportable/

* * *

Después de eso comenzaron las clases, y así llego el final del día escolar, era entonces cuando Serena presentaría la tan nombrada y ya famosa entre sus amigas, prueba de canto, se había quedado solo con Rei y Mina, pero como en la prueba solamente ella pasaría al auditorio, se sentía un poco insegura… No estaría nadie para apoyarla…eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Se había decidido por presentar una canción acompañada del piano lo cual era ya bastante difícil … el nombre de la canción… Kaze no Machi e… habia algunos tonos en los que se sentía bastante insegura, ella pensaba que se quedaba corta y no los iba a poder alcanzar… pero después de todo no creía que fuera a quedar seleccionada… no era tan buena…al menos eso decía ella. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auditorio, cuando volvió la vista atrás, al verla indecisa de entrar Mina le grito desde las bancas donde la esperaban… 

-Vamos Serena… yo se que tu puedes!- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa agitando fuertemente los brazos.

Tomo un poco de aire, respiro mas profundo, cerró los ojos, y abrió de una la puerta, se quedo inmóvil por un momento.

-Srita. Tsukino… puede pasar- No sabia por que la voz le parecía tan familiar, como si la conociera desde siempre. Poco a poco Serena abrió los ojos y entonces… lo vio…ahí estaba de pie frente a ella el mismo joven con el que se había topado esa misma mañana…mientras caminaba lo miraba detenidamente… después de todo no parecía tan engreído como ella había pensado antes, había algo en el que le inspiraba ternura, algo que le parecía conocido, aunque no estaba segura de que era… se sentó lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que nada mas estaban ellos dos… en cuanto percibió aquello se sintió cohibida, no quería parecer una tonta…seguro que todo le saldría mal, tenia tantos deseos de salir corriendo de ahí… cuando una presión en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos…y nuevamente escucho aquella voz tan familiar….

-Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Darien un tanto preocupado- Si se siente mal, dejamos la prueba para otro día- Serena le sonrió en forma inocente, por lo que el joven retiro su mano del hombro de ella apenado.

-No para nada, son solo nervios….- Mientras sonreía, fijaba su vista en él. Definitivamente era un hombre apuesto, aquellos cabellos color ébano, que brillaban al contacto con la iluminación del auditorio, aquella mirada azul, tranquila, varonil, que le inspiraba tanta seguridad.

-Bien- Darien se alejo de ella y se subió al escenario, sentándose frente al hermoso piano de la escuela- Me pasaron las partituras de su canción, Kaze Machi no e ¿No es asi?

-Si!...- Serena se levantó, esperando atenta instrucciones…

-Se podría colocar a un lado del piano por favor?- le decía Darien, mientras miraba atentamente como aquella chica un tanto nerviosa subía las escaleras, trastabillando un poco, sin pensarlo siquiera sonrió de nuevo, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar el sentirse así… tan maravillado, finalmente Serena llegó y se colocó a un lado del bellísimo piano de caoba, cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y espero…En eso una hermosa melodía se comenzó a escuchar en todo el lugar… y después…una voz celestial comenzó su danza…

toki no mukou kaze no machi e tsureteitte

shiroi hana no yume kanaete

Llévame a la ciudad del viento más allá del tiempo.

Concede ese deseo a mi blanca flor.

toki no mukou kaze no machi e tsureteitte

shiroi hana no yume kanaete

Llévame a la ciudad del viento más allá del tiempo.

Concede ese deseo a mi blanca flor.

Darien miró fijamente a Serena mientras tocaba el piano, aquella chica tímida se veía transformada frente a él, y poco a poco se dejó envolver por el efecto de aquella canción y por la melodiosa voz de Serena…Se sintió transportado a otro tiempo y lugar lejano, en el que ambos se conocían y tal vez hasta se amaban…

amai yubi de kono te wo tori, nee, tooi michi wo

michibiite tsuchi no anata no soba e

Rodea mi mano con tus suaves dedos y llévame lejos.

Y guíame dondequiera que vayas, quiero estar a tu lado.

sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari

mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou

Sin que suene ni un susurro de aquella canción, al atardecer,

dos amantes despertarán para convertirse en uno.

Por primera vez, sabrán lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

Serena por su parte, ya no sentía más miedos, se sentía segura al lado de ese hombre, era como si deseara estar así con él siempre, hasta la misma eternidad.

sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari

mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou

Sin que suene ni un susurro de aquella canción, al atardecer,

dos amantes despertarán para convertirse en uno.

Por primera vez, sabrán lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

tsureteitte...

Llevame…

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Darien la miraba fijamente… lo primero que pensó es que había hecho las cosas mal, y ella que se había sentido tan bien cantando, pronto bajo la mirada, la apenaba que él la viera de esa forma; mientras que Darien se levantaba de su asiento, llamando la atención de Serena, quien volvió a mirarlo; pronto quedaron pocos centímetros separándolos, y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, quedando ambos rostros tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban, sintiendo la respiración del otro, agitada, deseosa, como victimas de aquella atmósfera que se había creado mientras estaban juntos…

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

**_Bueno… si ya lo se soy un pekeño fastidio ¬¬… pero bueno, aclararé unas cosas antes de que me lo digan… la canción Kaze no Machi e, es de Tsubasa Chronicles…advierto…van a salir muchos personajes de Sailor Moon y de otras series!. Las historias de amor, desamor y traiciones serán no solamente entre los personajes de Sailor Moon…. Habrá muchas sorpresas!...emmmm…en cuanto a Haruka…lo siento por cambiarle un poco el carácter… pero no se preocupen ella volverá a ser la misma de antes muy pronto…ah si también les aviso que no será solamente de romance…también habrá acción de todo tipo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste! Y aunque en este capitulo faltan muchos personajes… los presentare en el próximo… y si habrá algo de Serena Seiya por aquí… no lo pude evitar agregarlo…en fin… me despido… les mando muchios besos y abrazos -_**

_**Dudas…sugerencias…aclaraciones y reclamaciones (buena de estas ultimas no tantas por favor jeje… no se crean) las estaré esperando….**_

**_Pliss dejen Review…para saber si debo seguir con estas locuras mías! Okis? Nos vemos entonces…._**

**_The princess Selene_**


	2. Cuando las cosas se complican

_**The legend of Love… The justice of the moon…**_

**Hola a todos! Bien aquí esta la segunda entrega de The legend of love…the justice of the moon… espero que les guste… y por favor no duden en dejarme Review…**

**The princess Selene**

Acotaciones de la autora…

( ) Notas de la autora

/ Pensamientos

--- Cambio de escena

- - Diálogos

* * *

**Capitulo II Cuando las cosas se complican….**

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Darien la miraba fijamente… lo primero que pensó es que había hecho las cosas mal, y ella que se había sentido tan bien cantando, pronto bajo la mirada, la apenaba que él la viera de esa forma; mientras que Darien se levantaba de su asiento, llamando la atención de Serena, quien volvió a mirarlo; pronto quedaron pocos centímetros separándolos, y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, quedando ambos rostros tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban, sintiendo la respiración del otro, agitada, deseosa, como victimas de aquella atmósfera que se había creado mientras estaban juntos…

De pronto el sonido de la puerta que se abría estrepitosamente, los sacó de golpe de aquella cálida sensación que sentían con su cercanía, provocando que ambos instintivamente se separaran unos cuantos pasos, como si hubieran hecho algo malo, dejándolos un poco aturdidos y apenados por aquella tonta reacción…. Pues finalmente, después de todo no tenían nada de que preocuparse, no habían hecho algo incorrecto, o tal vez si?...

-Perdón que entre sin avisar…-decía un joven, mientras recorría lentamente con sus ojos ópalo el auditorio completo. Para encontrarse frente a la siguiente desagradable escena: Su querida novia…estaba a aquel sujeto, al cual él nunca había visto en el Instituto. Un horrible sentimiento de traición se clavó entonces en su pecho, haciéndole enfurecer más al darse cuenta de cómo su amada, veía a aquel extraño, fijamente, con un ligero sonrojo, que le hacia ver tan hermosa.

Pronto, al sentir aquella tensión en el aire, Darien miró detenidamente a la joven que lo veía con aquellas mejillas, rosadas, suplicante, seguramente, por alguna razón, en ese momento Serena se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, al menos eso pensó él, así que se acercó unos pasos a ella y comenzó a decirle bastante nervioso…

-B..b..bien hecho Srita. Tsukino. Entonces espere los resultados de la prueba, la próxima semana… Mi nombre es Darien Chiba… y seré el nuevo encargado del grupo de música, este año.- le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano amistosamente; inmediatamente Serena le correspondió, ofreciéndole nuevamente una linda sonrisa, como agradecimiento por solucionar de aquella forma la aparentemente comprometedora situación.

-EMMMM-Seiya, quien aun seguía de pie en la entrada, se aclaró la garganta, para poder llamar la atención de los presentes, quienes creía no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado. En ese momento Darien volvió la vista hacia la entrada, para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Seiya… (Si las miradas mataran… Darien no hubiera sobrevivido)

-Ah… pase, no lo había escuchado…joven… -Darien hizo un gesto de no conocerlo. Después de todo acababa de llegar al Instituto, a la única que conocía era a Serena.

-Seiya Kou… para servirle- le contestó furioso, entredientes a Darien.

-Mucho gusto Joven Kou- respondió un Darien bastante tranquilo, a pesar de todo le molestaba muy poco aquellas miradas, o aquél tono de Seiya… se preocupaba más por aquella rubia, que estaba a un lado suyo, mirando tímida la situación. - y dígame… ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?- el tono de la voz de Darien cambio un poco, se notaba un poco más serio.

-Buscaba a la Srita. Tsukino… - le contestó Seiya altaneramente. Mientras veía atentamente a su novia que lo veía, como si lo desconociera. De hecho el mismo desconocía esas reacciones que estaba teniendo, pero es que… el hecho de ver a aquél sujeto tan cerca de su Serena, por alguna extraña razón lo molestaba demasiado.

-Bien….- Darien miró de nuevo a Serena, quien al parecer ya se había tranquilizado, y veia de frente fijamente al recién llegado.- En ese caso Srita. Tsukino puede retirarse, la audición ha terminado.

-Muchas gracias… por… todo…- al decir esto sus mejillas tomaron de nuevo un tono rosado- …con permiso.- y después de darle las gracias, se dirigió a la entrada donde Seiya la esperaba ansioso. Darien la siguió con sus bellos ojos azules, importándole muy poco las miradas asesinas que el joven Kou le propinaba; esperaba de todo corazón que Serena no tuviera problemas por causa suya… no sabia por que se había comportado de aquella manera, había estado a punto de besarla… pero la acababa de conocer esa misma mañana… y sin embargo tenia unas enormes ganas de protegerla, de abrazarla, de tenerla a su lado, de estar con ella siempre…se estaba comportando diferente y… se sentia diferente…pronto sintió cierta presión en el pecho, cuando Serena tomó a Seiya de la mano, con tanto cariño, saliendo ambos juntos, pero que diablos le estaba pasando?...No entendìa lo que estaba sintiendo…

* * *

En ese momento, ya del otro lado de la puerta, Serena presionaba con fuerza la mano de Seiya, mientras trataba de sonreírle, aunque en realidad por dentro se sentía confundida, no sabia lo que le había pasado con Darien… lo acababa de conocer, en cambio tenía una relación sólida de dos años…con Seiya… y pensar que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de bes…Oh no!...si…estuvo a punto de … BESAR A DARIEN!... estuvo a punto de engañar a su querido novio…a punto de ser infiel, después de todo este tiempo!...por un momento su hermoso rostro, se vio opacado por el reflejo de la culpa que le producía esta situación… aquella horrible culpa… que se estaba apoderando de ella… otra vez bajaba la mirada al suelo, confundida…después de pensarlo todo una vez más y preocuparse de lo que le estaba pasando, posó su vista en Seiya… él iba serio, y a leguas se le notaba esa aura llena de furia, seguro que los había visto en el auditorio, seguro que ya no la quería igual… Serena no sabia cómo romper el incómodo silencio que los acompañaba desde que dejaron el edificio en el que dejaron a Darien…en ese momento al recordarlo el corazón le palpitaba al mil por hora,… oh NO!... ahí estaba él de nuevo… invadiendo sus pensamientos, y haciéndola sentir nuevamente nerviosa, agitada… seguro que eso no era bueno…

Seiya por su parte, no comprendía por que se había comportado así, amaba a su bombón, con toda su alma, confiaría su vida en las manos de aquella delicada criatura, que al mismo tiempo le inspiraba tanta fuerza… sin embargo, unos instantes atrás, se había mostrado desconfiado, como si no pudiera creer en su Serena, ante aquella inusual escena que había encontrado en el auditorio, mientras el tal Chiba, le hacia aquella prueba para el grupo, el solo recordar los ojos que ponía aquel sujeto al ver a su diosa, lo ponía furioso, (y mientras mas furioso estaba, mas apretaba la mano de la pobre Serena, la cual no tenia ni idea de a que se debían aquellos sobresaltos de su novio… bueno, si tenia una idea… pero nada seguro…) ni siquiera había intentado disimular; simplemente no lo aceptaba… y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que se acercara a Serena, eso si que lo tenia bien en claro…

Pronto los pensamientos de ambos, fueron interrumpidos por algo así como un ruido aparatoso… más bien por el grito que Mina les lanzaba al verlos caminando… (Imagínense la potencia de la voz de Mina!... para alejar a aquellos dos de sus terribles conjeturas)

-SERENAAAA!... POR ACAAA!...- Minako tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que agitaba los brazos vigorosamente, mientras que Rei trataba en vano de hacer que se callara… ya que estaba pasando una grandísima vergüenza…

-Ya cállate Minako¿No ves que nos están viendo todos? ¬¬- Rei veía como algunos pocos estudiantes que quedaban en las instalaciones las veían fijamente…

-Ay Rei… pero si no hay nadie …. SERENAAA!...- en ese momento Rei le tapó la boca a Mina con las manos, haciendo a ambas caer de la banca, donde estaban sentadas…

Serena, al ver el escándalo que tenían las dos, se separó de Seiya, y se acercó donde las dos se levantaban, quejándose y reclamándole la una a la otra, su torpeza…

-Chicas!... tranquilícense de una buena vez… no hay razón por que ponerse así…- Serena las miraba con una enorme decepción… /A veces se comportan peor que … yo/

Mina inmediatamente puso cara de que era totalmente inocente (carita de pequeño cachorro)…mientras Rei, seguía quejándose de ella…

- A ver mina… ¿Para que me querías con tanta urgencia?...en ese momento Seiya que se había quedado atrás apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo…

-… Ah si! Es cierto… queríamos saber como te fue en la prueba Serena-chan!... anda no seas mala… platìcanos!- le decía Mina gritando… y haciendo un puchero!

-Bien amiga… al menos eso creo- le contestaba Serena… su rostro dejaba notar su preocupación, era extraño en ella, ya que en muy raras ocasiones, demostraba cuando se sentía triste o mal… para no preocupar a sus amigas. Mina al darse cuenta de esto, se apresuró a preguntarle…

-Te paso algo…¿verdad Serena?- En ese momento Seiya llegaba con el grupo…y tomaba a Serena con fuerza del brazo… estaba mucho más serio que antes…y eso era verdaderamente extraño en él. Se veía molesto y eso pasaba en muy raras ocasiones también.

-No es nada…-Serena se volvió a mirar a Rei.../Mina me conoce demasiado…lo mejor será no preocuparlas…/

-Ya Serena… platìcanos como estuvo todo…¿Cómo te fue?- decía Rei, insistente y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. En ese instante Seiya se apresuró a contestar por su novia.

-emmm… yo diría que bastante bien…verdad bombón!...de hecho demasiado bien…- Seiya, dejaba entrever su molestia, el tono sarcástico de sus palabras lo delataban… parecía no poder disimularlo. En ese momento sujetaba a su bombón con más fuerza todavía.

-Por favor Seiya…no te pongas así…¬ ¬ - le contestaba Mina, en un tono altivo. /Pero que diablos le pasa… que no ve este imbècil, que esta lastimando a Serena…en serio…este es otro caso perdido de estupidez…si no fuera, por que es el novio de Serena-chan, ya le hubiera dado lo que se merece…engreído/

-Bueno…Serena…vienes con nosotros… celebremos en el templo con una taza de té los resultados de la prueba…¿Qué te parece amiga?-Mientras Rei decía esto, Minako le arrebató de los brazos de Seiya a Serena, Rei por su parte, también sentía que algo estaba mal entre ellos, pero no estaba segura de que era…

-Si Serena, Rei tiene razón…anda vamos!-Mina continuaba insistiendo, era algo distraída, pero eso si en las cosas del amor y el desamor, no se le escapaba ninguna, y este asunto estaba tomando un rumbo demasiado peligroso para su querida amiga.

-Creo que…- Serena se volvió a mirar a Seiya, le estaba preocupando muchos sus reacciones, después de todo él no era así; pero también le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera decirle en ese momento, tal vez lo mejor sería no verlo por un tiempo, para poder aclarar sus ideas…

-…QUE NO PUEDE- Seiya se apresuró a contestar por su novia.- antes que todo tenemos que platicar…¿verdad Serena?- la miró inquisitoriamente. Algo llamó inmediatamente la atención de las chicas…Seiya nunca le decía Serena… a menos que…hubiera un motivo fuerte para ello… y esa razón, tenía nombre y apellido: DARIEN CHIBA.

-Si… Seiya tiene razón, chicas…me quedaré un rato más a platicar con él…-su voz apenas se escuchaba, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a Seiya tímidamente… en serio debía de estar muy molesto…pero… ¿Por qué?... finalmente no había pasado nada, pues él había llegado justo a tiempo para impedirlo…pero… realmente se hubiera detenido si el no hubiera llegado… ¿lo hubiera hecho?...

El silencio cubrió al grupo por un momento, Serena tenía la mirada por los suelos, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a lo que había hecho hacia poco; Seiya veía todo lentamente, menos a aquella rubia, que se sentía nuevamente… atrapada… entre la espada y la pared. Mina los veía detenidamente… seguro que las cosas se pondrían peor… Rei por su parte los miraba atenta, tenia unas cuantas preguntas en mente… pero decidió dejarlas para otro día. Finalmente Mina suspiró y en un ultimo esfuerzo de salvar a su amiga de la segura tempestad que le esperaba… le preguntó…

-Estas segura Serena-chan?-Serena levanto la vista, para encontrarse con un rostro bastante afligido delante de ella…

-Si, Minako… estoy segura…no se preocupen por mí... Pueden irse tranquilas les llamo cuando llegue a la casa… ¿ok?- la miró con ternura y trato de esbozar una linda sonrisa para su querida amiga. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella… sin embargo esto lo tendría que enfrentar sola…o al menos eso creía…

-Bueno…pero cualquier cosa nos llamas…ok?- le respondía al mismo tiempo que miraba a Seiya fijamente… mientras caminaba con rumbo a la salida /Si se atreve a hacerla sufrir me las pagará… a mi y a las chicas…/

-SI!- Serena sonrió de nuevo…mientras las despedía agitando su mano…

Pronto quedaron los dos completamente solos, sentados uno en cada orilla de la banca blanca que antes compartían con sus amigas, el viento susurraba entre los árboles, el clima era precioso en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó mucha atención… estaban mas preocupados por cosas como el miedo, los celos, la incomprensión, la furia…

Serena no estaba segura de que hacer, así que decidió romper con el silencio que los envolvía y comenzó a hablar…

-…y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Seiya… - Serena lo miraba fijamente, con miedo… pero con mucho amor. No lo podía odiar por sentirse amenazado, seguro su reacción era por que la amaba mucho. Era normal…al menos eso creía.

- … que tal de tu futuro, director del grupo de música?- preguntaba sarcástico.

-…q..q..Quieres que hablemos de Darien-san?...pero… ¿por que?- Serena estaba un tanto confundida…y al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de lo que Seiya pudiera decirle.- además ni siquiera se si pase la audición…

-…Y TODAVIA LO DUDAS?...CREO QUE SI YO NO HUBIERA LLEGADO ESTARIAN YA COMPONIENDO CANCIONES…JUNTOS!- Seiya ya no soportò más, se levantó de la banca y se puso frente a ella… daba vueltas como una fiera encerrada… en ese momento Serena se levantó, y se puso frente a él con lagrimas en los ojos…

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESCONFIES DE MI!.../ Aunque justo ahora yo lo estoy haciendo un poco…/ COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO… SABES QUE YO TE AMO SEIYA!- Serena ya estaba a punto de soltar el llanto…

-…PUES YO NO OPINARIA LO MISMO SERENA…DESPUES DE TODO… ESTABAN SOLOS… SENTI COMO QUE ME ESTABAS ENGAÑANDO…LO MIRABAS TODA SONROJADA…QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZO ESE MALDITO!- Seiya estaba cada vez más agresivo. Serena bajo instintivamente la mirada…

-NO ME HIZO NADA….- tenia los ojos cerrados en ese momento… y gritaba como una desesperada.- ADEMAS NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDES SER CAPAZ DE CREER QUE YO DEJARIA QUE ME HICIERA ALGO!- Serena ya no soportaba más la presión.

-SOY CAPAZ POR QUE TU ACTITUD ME DICE QUE ERES… CAPAZ DE HACERLO SERENA…ACASO NO SENTIAS COMO TE MIRABA ESE TIPO…

-YO NUNCA ME SENTI AGREDIDA SEIYA!

-Y ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ME MOLESTA!...NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER…Y NO ME IMPORTA SI QUEDAS SELECCIONADA…TU NO VAS A ESTAR CON EL MAS TIEMPO!- Serena lo miró…no creía lo que le estaba diciendo…

-PERO SI ES UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!...NO ME PUEDES PEDIR ESO!- Serena se veía cada vez mas intranquila…

-COMO QUE NO PUEDO…PENSE QUE TU NO QUERIAS CANTAR…QUE MINA TE OBLIGO!...Y AHORA ME SALES CON ESO…POR FAVOR!...LO QUE QUIERES ES ESTAR CON AQUEL!- Seiya la miraba de frente…sus ojos solo reflejaban inseguridad y miedo.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi!- Serena soltó el llanto…y…no me importa que tu no quieras…a mi me gusta cantar…aunque no lo creas…y voy a seguir haciéndolo te guste o no…- Serena estaba toda roja a causa de las lagrimas…apenas le alcanzo el aliento para terminar de decir la frase…

-BIEN… PERO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER ENTENDISTE?...NUNCA MAS!- Seiya se fue corriendo…Serena solamente lo vio salir por la puerta principal del Instituto, para volver nuevamente a su llanto amargo…Seiya le había abierto una herida demasiado profunda… y aunque ahora mismo no sabia que es lo que pasaría con ella, estaba segura de una cosa… la relación entre los dos había tenido un fuerte obstáculo que afrontar…y no habían salido muy bien librados de ella….

Lentamente la escuela ahora desierta se comenzaba a cubrir por las sombras de la tarde… todo había pasado muy rápido… algunos veinte minutos bastaron, para terminar con todo lo que en dos años habían construido juntos… finalmente, Serena decidió irse a casa…después de todo…no podía hacer nada, Seiya ya no la quería ver y aunque eso le dolía, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo…quizás mas adelante…las cosas se arreglarían….

Se levantó, enjuagándose las lagrimas… tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, seguro que su madre le preguntaría que le había pasado…por que se le había hecho tarde, por que venia así; no quería preocuparla así que comenzó a pensar una excusa de cómo no preocuparla… sin darse cuenta y mientras caminaba a la salida, chocó con algo… y ese perfume le resultaba un tanto conocido… miró hacia arriba, despegando sus ojos azules del suelo…y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel joven , de mirada tan profunda como el mismo océano, que no paraba de atraerla… se quedaron por un momento, sin decirse nada… parecía que quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera, que se parase solamente para ellos, para que pudieran estar juntos… aunque fuera de aquella forma…

Pronto Serena se acordó, de que había estado llorando, tenia los ojos hinchados…no queria preocuparlo…no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella en ese momento…era lo ultimo que deseaba…pero creo que era ya demasiado tarde, por que antes de que pudiera decir algo, de que pudiera hablarle y salir corriendo de ahí Darien le habló…

-Le pasa algo Srita. Tsukino…no se ve muy bien que digamos…- el ver a aquel hermoso ángel delante suyo, con los ánimos por los suelos lo hacía sentir muy mal… tenia unos deseos enormes de golpear a aquel que se atrevió a hacerle tanto daño…simplemente no podía resistirlo… Serena por su parte, reprimía todas esas lagrimas que querían salir de golpe de su pecho… no podía más…y sin embargo, no quería llorar delante suyo…seguro que quería saber que la había puesto así…y lo ultimo que quería hacer era dar explicaciones… pronto pasó una de sus blancas manos por sus ojos, instintivamente para limpiar sus lagrimas…y bajo la mirada al suelo…

-Por favor…llámeme Serena, y no…no me pasa…nada…no se preocupe…- se estaba aguantando… pero ahora no podía dejarse doblegar por el dolor debía irse a casa…seguro que estaban preocupados por ella, y las chicas de seguro no podrían estar con ella, tendría que lidiar con esto … sin su ayuda… después de un momento de silencio entre los dos… Serena sintió una presión en su hombro… y luego volvió a escuchar aquella voz tan familiar…melodiosa, profunda…

-No deberías aguantarte… es peor para ti…- Darien le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo (limpio aclaro ¬¬)… mientras que Serena dejaba que con toda libertad fluyeran las lagrimas… en ese momento ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la recepción…para estas horas la escuela ya estaba completamente sola… nada mas se encontraban ellos dos… Darien pensaba que lo mejor era no preguntar nada (pero que acertado verdad )… solamente hacia lo que podía para hacerla sentir mejor… Serena, por su parte… se sentía tranquila a su lado… pero a pesar de ello no podía parar de llorar, sentía un dolor muy grande en su pecho… sin dudas las palabras de Seiya, sin lugar a dudas la habían lastimado demasiado…

Asi pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos…Darien solamente abrazaba a Serena…la cual lloraba amargamente… /Si me encuentro al imbecil que le hizo esto me las va a pagar…mira que hacerla llorar de esa forma…/…finalmente, Serena se separó de Darien…ya se encontraba mas tranquila…terminó de limpiar sus ojos, esos bellísimos ojos color cielo, que en este momento se encontraban empañados por la tristeza y la culpa… y sonrió un poco para Darien…

- Creo que será mejor que me retire… gracias de nuevo por todo.. Chiba-sempai…- Serena lo vio fijamente, estaba sin lugar a dudas preocupado…

-Llámame Darien… Serena…- le ayudó a levantarse…y a llegar a la salida…parecía tan frágil…pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte… sin lugar a dudas algo extraño le estaba pasando a su lado…

-Bueno…gracias nuevamente Darien…nos vemos..-y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla…y se retiró, rápidamente…dejando a Darien en shock… (le gustó el beso ) Serena llegó a su casa… como no había nadie, no comió y se fue directo a su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, no quería dar explicaciones…ahora lo único que quería era estar sola… para pensar que seria de ella, a partir de ahora…

* * *

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria del Instituto Dyuban… Rei y Mina…esperaban impacientes a Serena y a Lita, faltaba ya poco para que comenzaran las clases…en eso se dieron cuenta que Serena iba llegando… caminaba lentamente…y no traía la habitual sonrisa de la mañana…estaba triste, y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo…eso era ya un signo que estaba demasiado mal… ambas es acercaron a ella, sin saber por donde empezar… Mina comenzó a hablarle…

- Sere… ¿Qué te pasa?... no te ves muy bien…dime que fue lo que te hizo ese idiota…-en ese momento Rei apoyó su mano en los hombros de Serena… ella aun no respondía tenia la mirada fija en el piso…sin lugar a dudas se estaba conteniendo…

-…no fue nada Mina…solamente… rompimos…- Serena miró a sus amigas y les sonrió…pero aquella sonrisa, tenia tanta melancolía que parecía mas un gesto de profundo dolor… al mismo tiempo que se escapaba de las manos de Rei y se iba caminando… sola…

-…Serena…- Rei miró a Mina… seguro que ayer la había pasado bien…y ellas no podían hacer nada por que se sintiera mejor- Será mejor que vayamos con ella Rei…- Rei solo hizo un gesto de afirmación y la siguieron… esperaban que pronto Serena les explicara todo…aunque todavía no era momento…

Ya en el salón de clase… Serena tomo su lugar… nadie noto que estaba triste... nadie…excepto sus amigas. Y otras dos personas que quería mucho… Darien y Seiya…

En eso entró Mina… y se abalanzó sobre un chico, de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos color café…

-SYAORAAN!- en ese momento el chico apenas podía respirar.. (Mina lo estaba ahogando … lo siento Mina…)- …pensé que te habías cambiado de escuela… me da mucho gusto que estés aquí…

- A mi también Minako…- en ese momento Mina, se sonrojaba levemente… se notaba que le gustaba… además el joven la veía de una forma irresistible… mientras que un muchacho de cabellos plateados, y mirada verde intenso…observaba a escena, un tanto molesto…

-Y ya dime… es cierto que te iras antes de terminar el semestre…- Mina lo miraba seria…no le gustaba tocar ese tema…pero al menos debería saberlo para darse prisa…

-…mmm…como es que sabes eso Mina-chan?...- Syaoran se puso serio al decir eso… /Seguro que es cierto…verdad Syaoran/

- Ya sabes los rumores del Instituto… ya dime… es eso cierto…- Ahora si Mina, estaba a punto de llorar…tenia los ojos vidriosos…se notaba que el tema la ponía triste…

-…pues… parece ser… que si… pero no te pongas así Mina…- la chica ya estaba llorando…- veras que haré todo lo que pueda…para evitarlo…-en ese momento, le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Mina…muy sorprendida!...- a mi se me hace que estas enamorada de mi… verdad?...de donde sale esa urgencia de saber si me voy…. Eh?...

- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!- Mina le lanzó al aire con un golpe… y se fue toda sonrojada… a sentarse a su lugar en donde Yaten veía todo riéndose…aunque cuando Mina llego… mejor se calló…no quería tener que afrontarse a la Reina de las Nieves, al menos, no ahora…que se veía tan linda… con ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas…

Después de volver a mirar a Serena…que estaba como en el limbo…mirando fijamente el cielo por la ventana del salón…se sentó en su lugar suspirando…/…no se que es lo que voy a hacer si se va Syaoran…no creo que pueda soportarlo…se lo tengo que decir antes de que se vaya…:.. estaba pensativa…y toda roja en su lugar…cuando Yaten comenzó a platicar con ella…

-...Hola Minako…- no recibía ninguna respuesta… estaba a punto de gritarle…cuando Mina se volvió a verlo con una enorme y cautivadora sonrisa en su rostro…

-Ah…hola Yaten…dime… ¿Cómo estas?...- Mina no paraba de sonreír…parecía que estaba demasiado feliz con todo…como para preocuparse por él…

-P..pues bien…. Supongo…y tu?...-Yaten comenzaba a tartamudear…lo ponía bastante nervioso al rubia…

-Pues…lo mejor que puedo estar… -le dijo suspirando…- …no hay muchas noticias buenas últimamente…señor Kou…

-aja…me imagino…y dime…por que estabas tan roja hace un momento?...- Minako volvio a verlo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa…

-Me estabas viendo?- Inmediatamente…se volvió a sonrojar…- eso..no era por nada de tu incumbencia…

-Dime, la verdad… te gusta Syaoran... no es así? …- Yaten la veía maliciosamente…como si hacerla molestar, le gustara a sobre manera…

-… CLARO QUE NO!...lo que pasa es que se me hace súper tierno..de hecho se parece a un personaje de anime…que me gusta mucho….- Mina se estaba poniendo roja de nuevo…

-…mmm…-Yaten estaba mas serio…-…¿ Sabes?... si basas una relación…solamente en que quien te gusta se parece a alguien… no funcionara….- Mina tenia cara de sorprendida…no tenia ni idea de que le estaba diciendo Yaten…

-Bueno…no es nada mas eso- le contestó ya que lo entendió por completo…- Syaoran es dulce…amable…me ayuda y anima cuando estoy mal o triste, por eso es que lo quiero mucho…y pues si creo que podría decir que me gusta…- Minako tenia los ojos cerrados al decir todo esto… señal que estaba en las nubes, recordando a su querido Syaoran…en eso se volvió a mirar a Yaten… que la miraba fijamente, sin habla…como embelesado… al darse cuenta de eso…Mina se apresuró a hablar.-…pero eso no es de tu incumbencia Yaten…-y se puso a platicar con Hotohori…

En ese instante…la puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella estaba la profesora Sakura Kinomoto, hermana mayor de Touya, el jefe de grupo del salón. Minako y Serena instintivamente revisaron todo el aula… Lita, aun no llegaba… seguro que se le había hecho tarde otra vez, ya tenia mucho faltando…eso era extraño, además no la habían visto el día anterior mas que en las clases, después parecía que se hubiera desaparecido. En eso se escuchó un escándalo en el pasillo… era la voz de Lita…discutiendo con alguien…seguro que con algún profesor… la puerta se abrió lentamente…y un hombre de unos 26 años se asomó por ella, llamando a Sakura…

-Profesora Kinomoto… ¿Me permite un momento?...- el joven, tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, del cual solo Syaoran, Mina y Serena se percataron…

-Si, claro Profesor Li… en un momento regreso…mientras vayan revisando la página 9…- Sakura se levantó tranquilamente y caminó seguro hacia la entrada, mientras algunos muchachos le armaban alboroto por su relación con el profesor Li….ya que la puerta estaba cerrada Sakura soltó una risita…- que pasa Syaoran….se acerco un poco a el…queriendo darle un beso en la mejilla…

-Espérame tantito Sakura… - le decía mientras la esquivaba…-me encontré con esta alumna tuya en el pasillo…cuando venia a desearte buena mañana…creo que se molestó de que le llamara la atención y no quise hacerle pasar una vergüenza frente a sus compañeros…

-Bien, Srita. Kino…pase al salón y por favor a la próxima llegue mas temprano..y no se pelee con los maestros…¿de acuerdo?- decía guiñándole, con una sonrisa…una vez que Lita los dejó solos, Syaoran rodeó la cintura de Sakura, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…ella cerró los ojos.. y luego como quien tiene que desprenderse de algo hermoso, se separó de él… será mejor que entre… nos vemos amor….

-Esta bien amor…nos vemos después…salúdame a mi hermano… espero que Syaoran se este portando bien- le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla…

-No te preocupes… se porta mejor que tu…te lo puedo asegurar…- y se retiró rápidamente…también a él lo estaban esperando…

Mientras todo esto se daba fuera del aula.. Dentro de ella Mina estaba platicando con una Lita bastante extraña...al menos eso sentía….

-Pero Lita… que te esta pasando…por que llegas así…eh?...además discutiendo con un maestro…apenas se puede creer…- Mina se encontraba muy preocupada… Serena… solamente las escuchaba atenta…no tenia mucho ánimo que digamos…

-Lo siento… no volverá a pasar…lo prometo…- decía con un poco de inseguridad en el tono de su voz…

-No te creo…eso mismo dijiste ayer…y…no te hemos visto…parece que te has desaparecido… además- en esto bajó la voz de golpe…- Serena la está pasando mal..Tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Seiya… creo que no es momento de discutir…pero tu también me preocupas…pero Serena esta destrozada…tenemos que ayudarla…cuando menos no preocupándola oki?...- la mirada suplicante de Mina convenció inmediatamente a Lita… lo suyo podría esperar un poco habría que animar primero a Serena…

-Bueno…después hablamos de lo mío… de acuerdo?...- le sonrió a Mina…

-De acuerdo ¬¬…-le respondió ella no muy convencida…en eso volvió a entrar la profesora y las clases continuaron con normalidad… hasta la hora del receso en las que las chicas se acercaron a una Serena bastante ausente…

-Serena-chan!...como estas?- Serena no les respondía, seguía mirando el cielo por la ventana… Mina pasó sus manos por el rostro de la rubia con peinado de chonguitos…ni Asi reaccionaba… después de un rato llegó Rei, llamo a Serena…pero parecía no escucharla…cuando finalmente puso su almuerzo delante de ella…la saco de pronto de su especie de trance…

-Ah! Chicas… no había notado que estaban aquí…lo siento….- Lita le acerco su almuerzo…

-Quieres Serena…?- Lita le estaba mostrando una suculenta bola de arroz al vapor..

-No gracias….no tengo hambre…- (DIOSS EL CIELO SE CAE…AUXILIO SERENA NO TIENE HAMBRE O-0)

- NO TIENES HAMBRE?..- dijeron todas a unísono…

-Serena… estas segura de eso… -le dijo Mina angustiada tocando su frente mientras las demás la observaban detenidamente… seguro que se sentía muy mal….era la única explicación para su comportamiento…

-Si no se preocupen…lo que necesito ahora, es estar sola…y aire fresco…-y sin decirles nada mas, las dejó sorprendidas…y salio del edificio

* * *

Bajó las escaleras que estaban desiertas y llegó a los jardines del Instituto cerca de las aulas… se sentó en el césped, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol…y dejó que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, se quedó viendo fijamente las hermosas rosas que estaban plantadas cerca de allí… pronto vio una sombra a sus espaldas…alguien estaba detrás de ella… un perfume conocido antes comenzó a llenar el ambiente… y su corazón se aceleró…

-Son hermosas… ¿ verdad Serena?...- ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz profunda…cautivando sus sentidos…se sintió por un momento culpable…después de todo se supone que amaba a Seiya, no debía emocionarse por otro…menos por Darien… se giro para verlo…llevaba ahora el uniforme del Instituto, solo que de unos grados superiores…estaba estudiando la Universidad allí… se veía muy apuesto…el color negro del uniforme le sentaba muy bien…

-Si son hermosas… a veces cuando me siento mal…por alguna razón vengo aquí…y como no es tan fácil encontrar este lugar… Asi puedo estar sola y tranquila…- le guiño un ojo, alegremente…. Mientras le sonreía.

-OH ya veo…entonces.. Supongo que quieres que me vaya…después de todo quieres estar sola…- Darien se dio vuelta… y comenzó a caminar lentamente…

- No para nada!... no me molesta la compañía…- Serena lo vio fijamente…por algún motivo no se quería separar de él…

-Entonces no te molesta si me siento Serena…- La rubia negó con un gesto… Darien se sentó a su lado… tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban…- y dime que es lo que te tiene tan triste?... digo si se puede saber…

-…tuve una discusión muy fuerte con… alguien muy importante… /Dios por que no le he dicho que con mi novio… y sigo sometiendo los mismos errores…/- Serena bajó la mirada…Darien suspiró…

-Si entiendo….- en ese instante se escuchó el timbre de la universidad…-Bueno me tengo que ir…cuídate Serena... y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites…- sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla…Serena sintió una pequeña descarga que recorría todo su cuerpo, parecía conocer esos labios tan dulces…de alguna parte…Darien por su parte…sabia que era todo lo que podía hacer…al menos ahora… se levantó y se fue corriendo….se sentía tan feliz… de haber tocado ese rostro… le traía nostalgia…y a la vez el deseo de tener a esa delicada criatura siempre a su lado… de protegerla…de evitar que sufriera… Serena lo veía alejarse corriendo…esperaba que no se viera en un problema por venir hasta acá… Luego se recontó en el pasto… se sentía mejor, y cerró los ojos, aún sentía el perfume de Darien en su mejilla… no sabia si lo que estaba sintiendo era bueno…pero no podía evitarlo… de pronto un maullido la sacó de sus pensamientos…y se acercó a los rosales, de donde provenía el ruido… y ahí estaba una pequeña gatita de color negro, con una marca de luna creciente en su cabeza… acorralada, por las espinas de las rosas… Serena, hizo a un lado los rosales…y con mucha dificultad..y algunos rasguños leves, logró sacar a la gatita de donde había quedado atrapada…pronto la gatita se fue corriendo y se perdió de la vista de Serena…. Instantes después dieron el timbre de entrada y Serena se retiró camino a sus clases….

* * *

Serena había salido del salón dejándolas a todas sorprendidas…estaban preocupadas por ellas…y sin embargo no podían ayudarlas… lo bueno es que al parecer Haruka no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido… si no pobre Seiya…la que le hubiera puesto… aunque a Haruka no le gustaba pelear…Serena era como su hermana…no le gustaba verla triste o llorar y al que se atreviera a hacerlo se las pagaría… en eso la chica llegó a donde estaban Rei, Mina y Lita…

-Oigan ustedes han visto a Serena…no la encuentro por ninguna parte…

-Dijo que quería estar sola Haruka-Le contestó Rei distante…

-Pasó algo malo?.- Haruka se estaba poniendo nerviosa…

-Noo para nada!... todo esta tranquilo…no te preocupes Haruka-cham…- le contesto Mina

/ Por que esta si se entera mata a Seiya…aunque se lo tendrá bien merecido…no se que le dijo a Serena para que este así…/

En eso Lita se levantò…

-Chicas…tengo un asunto que atender…las dejo por lo pronto…

He inmediatamente se fue del salón…seguro que iría a ver a quien la estaba absorbiendo tanto, de seguro que era un hombre…o al menos así pensaba Mina…pero estaba segura de que todavía no se los iba a platicar… así que para que insistir…

-Yo también me voy a mi salón…nos vemos chicas.!...- y también Rei salio del lugar con mucha prisa….

- Me gustaría decirte que me puedo quedar child…pero…tengo que ir a ver a alguien en el piso de arriba…y hazme un favor…platica un poco con Yaten…vA?...bueno nos vemos…- y seguido de esto Haruka se fue también…

El salón estaba totalmente vació… Mina miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie…así que estaría sola todo el receso… eso si que sería aburrido, al menos eso creía ella… en eso la puerta se abrió y entro Syaoran…

-Mina… te estaba buscando…- dijo con la respiración agitada…

-Pareciera que me buscaste en todo el Instituto corriendo…- se río levemente….- ya dime…¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Syaoran se puso todo rojo…

-Pues yo te quería decir algo…- Mina comenzaba a entenderlo…y también se puso toda roja…la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa… Syaoran pronto se colocó frente a ella… y tomó sus manos con sutileza…- quería decirte… que yo… este…como decirlo…

-SI?-Mina estaba que se moría de la emoción… /Anda…dímelo ya!...no seas tímido…por favor Dios que lo diga…que lo diga…/

-..pues quiero decirte que yo…- en ese momento alguien mas abrió la puerta escandalosamente…era Yaten que regresaba por unas notas que había olvidado… Mina y Syaoran estaban rojos de la vergüenza… esperando lo que fuera a decir el más pequeño de los Kou…

-Sigan hablando…yo nada mas vengo a recoger algo… además no te preocupes Syaoran Mina si te quiere…al menos eso me dijo… (En ese momento Mina quería matarlo!)… sus palabras tenían algo de sarcasmos…pareciera que le dolía la situación un poco…- que pasa Mina…? No puedes decir nada?...o es que acaso que no te gusta…- la rubia estaba que lo quería matar…no soportaba a ese engreído y ahora había arruinado la declaración de amor de su Syaoran…

-PUES SI ME GUSTA SYAORAN!...Y A TI QUE!... ERES INSOPORTABLE…MEJOR METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS IDIOTA!- Y salio corriendo y llorando al pasillo…

-No debes tratarla así…ella es muy linda…- le decía Syaoran…mientras salía corriendo detrás de Mina… dejando a Yaten solo, pensando en que tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal…

* * *

Mientras todo aquello se daba, en otra parte de la escuela una chica de coleta alta, hablaba con un muchacho alto también, de cabellera plateada que llegaba hasta el suelo, su gesto era frió…gélido como el mismo ártico…

-…dime ¿Cómo has estado Yue?...- Lita lo miraba tímidamente…

-Bien Lita… y tu?...- su mirada había cambiado para convertirse en una llena de ternura y cariño …

-No muy bien… por que no estabas conmigo…- Se acercó un poco más… y Yue la abrazo con ternura. Sabían que se querían mucho…pero había muchas cosas que les impedían estar juntos… así como estaba ahora…

-Bueno Lita…me tengo que ir o comenzaran a buscarme… nos vemos pronto…- acto seguido le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y se marchó…dejando a Lita completamente sola… de sus ojos saltaron unas cuantas lagrimas…aquella situación era muy difícil para ella… se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí…y ahí se quedo inmóvil…esperando que su corazón se calmara… que tuviera quietud para poder enfrentar el resto de su día…

* * *

Una chica rubia… parada de pie en un pasillo, con la mirada fija en el campo de futbol, daba suspiros seguidamente… parecía que algo no le habia salido bien… parecia lamentarse por ello… pronto sintió a otra persona cerca de ella, un muchacho castaño, se acercó lentamente…

-Mina…

-Es un idiota… por eso lo odio…- comenzó a sollozar…

-Mina!... – se puso a su lado y fijo la vista también en el campo… después la abrazó con ternura…Mina solamente cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien allí…- dime una cosa… es cierto lo que Yaten dijo…- Syaoran la veía fijamente…

- emmm…creo que… / ESE TONTO DE YATEN ARRUINO TODO..AHORA SEGURO QUE SYAORAN ME VA A ODIAR…/… s..s..si es cierto…- Mina cerró los ojos, esperaba escuchar alguna queja, algún reclamo…algo malo…no escuchó nada… abrió los ojos lentamente y vio… su mirada clara clavada en sus ojos… Syaoran se acercó lentamente…. Mina cerró los ojos…y pronto sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso tierno, que los llenaba por completo… que los hacia sentirse bien… poco después se separaron… Syaoran, se acercó al oído de Mina…

-Me alegro de no ser el único que cree eso… yo también te quiero…-y dicho eso, se fue por el pasillo corriendo…Mina se quedó un rato mas viendo la nada… /Tendré que agradecerle a ese idiota… de no ser por Yaten…Syaoran no se hubiera atrevido a decírmelo…/ y sonriendo se retiró al salón al escuchar el timbre de entrada…

* * *

Cuando Mina llegó al salón ya estaban todas sus amigas… Serena parecía como en la luna…pero ya no se veía tan triste. Lita era la que ahora estaba muy poco efusiva…como si algo le hubiese pasado…mientras que Haruka…saludaba alegre a Mina como siempre…

/Será mejor que no platique lo que me ha pasado…después de todo..no hay ánimos para contar esas cosas…/ Hola Haruka… arreglaste tus asuntos…- decía Mina sonriente, mientras miraba a Syaoran entrar al aula y saludarla…

-Si creo que no podrían estar mejor… y ahora si me cuentas que es lo que le pasa a Bombón?...- Haruka, estaba bastante insistente en el asunto…de seguro que ya había rumores al respecto…

-Pues…por donde empiezo…-Mina comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa… en eso llegó el siguiente profesor… era una suerte… se salvó de hablar al menos por ahora….

Asi cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, se retiraron todos los alumnos del Segundo C, excepto Serena y Mina, a las cuales les tocaba el servicio… y obviamente mientras lo hacían Serena puso al tanto a Mina de todo lo que había pasado…

-ESE IDIOTA!... AY NADA MAS POR QUE NO LO TENGO ENFRENTE NO LE DOY SU MERECIDO…- Minako estaba furiosa

-Ya Mina…mejor lo dejamos así oki?... ya creedme estoy mejor… lo estoy superando… no te preocupes… - Serena solamente sonreía…

-Estas segura?- le decía mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse…

-Si no te preocupes … estoy bien…y muy segura- Serena estaba haciendo lo mismo…

-Bueno Serena-chan! Me tengo que ir…tengo una nueva audición en dos horas…perdon que no te acompañe a tu casa…no hay problema verdad?...- Mina la veía con ojitos de borrego a medio morir…

-No hay problema… yo puedo irme sola…- y dicho esto Mina salió corriendo, dejando a Serena sola… cerro su mochila…cerró el aula...

* * *

Bajó las escaleras…posó su mirada en el jardín en que había estado con Darien…una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… siguió caminando, y recordó también a la pequeña gata que había ayudado a escapar, esperaba que estuviera bien ahora…ya estaba en la puerta exterior del Instituto…cuando oyó de nuevo una voz familiar…

-Te molesta si te acompaño?- la miraba con sus ojos azules, que parecían hacerla caer victima de un hechizo…

-No para nada…- le sonrió… ilógicamente, había pensado que le gustaría verlo de nuevo… y ahí estaba otra vez, caminando a su lado…parecía que el destino siempre los reunía….

* * *

_**Hola otra vez! **_

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capi…bueno…algo me dijo que no se iban a esperar del todo lo que he hecho…creanme aun quedan muchas sorpresas que descubrir…muchos enredos que resolver…y muchos villanos que derrotar… creo que estoy hablando de mas… en fin… otra vez pienso aclarar unas cosas para que no se confundan… Touya y Sakura son hermanos, pero el asunto ahora es inverso, Sakura es la mayor y trabaja de maestra… Syaoran Li… (el profesor) es hermano mayor de Syaoran (el amor de Mina…)… creo que eso es todo…y Haruka llama a Mina child, por que es el sire de Minako, Rei , Lita y Serena en el juego de rol..luego se va a ver mas clara esa situación (por que yo la voy a explicar)… ahh si… perdón por tardarme un tanto…pero es que la inspiración no llegaba…aun así el capitulo esta un poco mas largo que el pasado…espero poder irlos haciendo cada vez mas largos… hay mucha tela de donde cortar para seguir escribiendo este fic creanme!... aunque ya el lunes entro a la escuela T-T… es tan triste… adiós adoradas vacaciones!... lo voy a estar actualizando constantemente…lo prometo… bueno… gracias a los que leen esta historia dejen o no reviews…y espero que no me maten por lo de Seiya y Serena… hablando de eso…pasemos a los reviews…. _**

**_Artemiss! Hola komo estamos niña?...espero que bien… A propósito FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…jejejee… se que es un poco tarde…pero hay que aprovechar el espacio o no? …en cuanto a mi nick…sabes perfectamente por que es ese… en fin…gracias por tu opinión… que bueno que te gustó y que no te haya molestado el cambio de Haruka… no es que Serena no pierde el tiempo…son cosas del destino… (y de la autora jejeje)…Gracias por tus ánimos de nuevo… espero seguir leyendo Reviews tuyos!_**

**_Sol! Hola! Primero que nada te saludo…pues si efectivamente, el cambio de Haruka no es muy común… gracias por tus felicitaciones…y por tus frases llenas de animo..! me han servido bastante…creeme que me estoy esforzando mucho para que se entienda… y si no se entiende… me avisan y lo hago aun mejor oki? Gracias por tus sugerencias me son de mucha utilidad al estar escribiendo!... espero seguir viéndonos oki? Chao!_**

**_Edith! Pues si…soy un poco mala…espero que no me odies por lo que acabo de hacer en este capi…jejejeje…y las cosas que faltan… ahora creo que no lo dejé tan emocionante…ahí tu me avisas si tengo razón o no…Muchas gracias por tus palabras…me han animado mucho…bueno te mando saludos…y espero seguir viendote por acà…okis? Cuidate!_**

**_Kamy-magic_****_…bueno un poco mala fui en ese capi..y creo que ahora vas a querer matarme por lo que hize… no te preocupes ( esto va para todos aquellos que deseen estrangularme en este momento)…las cosas se van a ir arreglando… al menos eso creo… gracias por opinar de mi historia… ya saben que los review nos animan mucho a seguir escribiendo… y espero que te siga gustando… las cosas se van a poner mucho mas interesantes…oki? Gracias de nuevo por tus deseos… y espero también verte pronto en los Reviews okis?... nos vemos cuidate! Chao!_**

**_MinakoAino! Hola Mina…artemis te manda saludos jejejeje…Ahora si que te fue bien…no te puedes quejar… ya en serio que bueno que te gustò…y pues si como lo he dicho antes hay mucho de donde basarse… va a ponerse muy interesante…y pues en cuanto a lo de Yaten.. pues si ya se esta viendo a que se debe el odio…jejejejeje… Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras de aliento…y espero seguir viendote aquì en los reviewS! Ok? Nos veremos pronto!_**

**_Bueno Gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia dejen o no Reviews… espero ansiosa sus sugerencias, opiniones y reclamaciones ya saben que de estas no tantos jejeje ¬¬ (No me hagan caso ) y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**

_**The princesa Selene**_


	3. El camino de la esperanza…

_**The legend of love…The justice of the moon**_

**Hola a todos! de nuevo estoy por acá para traerles la entrega del tercer capitulo de The legend of love…The justice of the moon. Perdón por los errores que cometí el capitulo pasado…les prometo que no habrá tantos en este capi…ahh y de antemano mil y una disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar… pero las musas de la inspiración no han llegado como una quisiera…de cualquier forma disfrútenlo… les prometo algo bueno por que precisamente hoy encontré algunos archivos de SM que andaba buscando desesperadamente!...Que bueno que existe el Internet!**

**The princess Selene**

Acotaciones de la autora…

( ) Notas de la autora

/ Pensamientos

--- Cambio de escena

- - Diálogos

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III El camino de la esperanza…**

Asi cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, se retiraron todos los alumnos del Segundo C, excepto Serena y Mina, a las cuales les tocaba el servicio… y obviamente mientras lo hacían, Serena puso al tanto a Mina de todo lo que había pasado…

-ESE IDIOTA!... AY NADA MAS POR QUE NO LO TENGO ENFRENTE NO LE DOY SU MERECIDO…- Minako estaba furiosa

-Ya Mina…mejor lo dejamos así oki?... ya creedme estoy mejor… lo estoy superando… no te preocupes… - Serena solamente sonreía…

-Estas segura?- le decía mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse…

-Si no te preocupes … estoy bien…y muy segura- Serena estaba haciendo lo mismo…

-Bueno Serena-chan! Me tengo que ir…tengo una nueva audición en dos horas…perdon que no te acompañe a tu casa…no hay problema verdad?...- Mina la veía con ojitos de borrego a medio morir…

-No hay problema… yo puedo irme sola…- y dicho esto Mina salió corriendo, dejando a Serena sola… cerró su mochila…cerró el aula, bajó las escaleras…posó su mirada en el jardín en que había estado con Darien…una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… siguió caminando, y recordó también a la pequeña gata que había ayudado a escapar, esperaba que estuviera bien ahora…ya estaba en la puerta exterior del Instituto…cuando oyó de nuevo una voz familiar…

-Te molesta si te acompaño?- la miraba con sus ojos azules, que parecían hacerla caer victima de un hechizo…

-No para nada…- le sonrió… ilógicamente, había pensado que le gustaría verlo de nuevo… y ahí estaba otra vez, caminando a su lado…parecía que el destino siempre los reunía….

* * *

Caminando un par de cuadras, los dos iban en un silencio total, pero por extraño que eso parecía no era un silencio incomodo en lo absoluto, era mas bien un silencio acompañado, un silencio que les daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad entre ellos, de melancolía, de alegría de estar así, el uno tan cerca del otro… Serena, por su parte además de sentir todo esto, estaba un tanto nerviosa y confundida, después de todo acababa de terminar con Seiya, pero es que se sentía tan bien al lado de Darien, que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, al verlo a los ojos o echar un vistazo rápido a mirarlo mientras con un aire de seriedad, pero de felicidad caminaba a su lado… pronto mientras miraba con nerviosismo la acera por la que caminaban, sintió como unos ojos la miraban fijamente, se volvió a ver a Darien, que no dejaba de observarla con cautela… 

-¿Ocurre algo Darien?...- Serena lo miraba fijamente nuevamente, con aquel rubor ya característico de ella… al menos cuando estaba con el….-No… para nada… es solo que…- Darien se agacho un poco para quedar ambos rostros cerca….- me impresiona mucho la entereza que tienes, para enfrentar las dificultades…quiero decir…después de lo que te ha pasado, con tu…novio- Al decir esto ultimo dejó entrever su molestia, ese sujeto realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas….

-No para nada….no es que sea fuerte…. Y tu eres testigo de que no lo soy….pero tengo que seguir adelante… ¿No es así?- Serena sonreía abiertamente… se le hacia curioso que le dijera esas cosas, después de todo ella antes se había desahogado con él, justo en el momento en que se había peleado con Seiya…- Pero gracias por ayudarme en ese momento, aunque lamento el haberte empapado…- Darien sonrió… no se le hacia lógico que pidiera disculpas por aquello, después de todo el seria capaz de eso y mas por ella, aunque aun no entendía por que…

-No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre…. ¿De acuerdo Serena?...- la forma tan sutil de decir estas ultimas palabras, hacían que Serena sintiera como si perdiera piso, y el sentir tan de cerca sus labios, hacían que se perdiera en ellos, como esperando, algo que hace mucho tiempo había probado… Definitivamente Darien era un hombre apuesto… un hombre seductor, caballeroso, todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear en esos momentos….

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús, Serena se sentó primero, en la banca color azul, que estaba en aquella solitaria esquina, una parte de ella se alegraba de que Darien estuviera allí con ella, después de todo se sentía segura a su lado, protegida, se sentía tranquila; por su parte Darien no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie mirando al horizonte mientras, que Serena lo veía fijamente… Darien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una dulce voz lo saco de si mismo y lo regreso a la hermosa realidad que estaban viviendo los dos en ese momento….

-¿No piensas sentarte…?... – le miraba dulcemente, con inocencia….

-Si claro…- Darien estaba un tanto perturbado, finalmente, un poco apenado, se colocó a su lado, quedando muy cerca los dos…

-Y dime…. ¿Que ruta vas a tomar Darien?...- Serena, no se quería mover de ahí…pero igual con suerte, el tomaría la misma ruta que ella, y podrían platicar un poco mas… si no, pues, al menos sabrían que se separarían pronto… al mismo tiempo, jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos, al lado de el no podía estar quieta ni un solo momento…. el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante… la mirada de Darien se fijó en aquella rubia que jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente… …una infantil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…parecía que ella quisiese su compañía…

-Tomaré la ruta tres…- un momento de suspenso… los ojos de ella brillaron intensamente…era la misma ruta que tomaría ella…eso quería decir…que vive cerca de su casa…que se podrían encontrar cualquier día casualmente…pero… ¿Por qué estaba pensando todo aquello?...a que se debían aquellos sentimientos que se despertaban en su corazón…-...Y dime… ¿Cuál tomas tu Serena Tsukino?...-un rojo sutil se dibujó sobre su rostro…bajó un poco la mirada… no quería que él notara su nerviosismo…

-La misma que tú…- le susurró mientras volvió a mirarlo fijamente… y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de que se perdían en la profundidad del azul de los ojos del otro… y justo cuando pareciera que se querían fundir dentro del otro…llegó el autobús…Darien dio impulsivamente un paso atrás…. Apenas se podía creer que aún sabiendo en como se encontraba Serena en ese momento (acababa de terminar con Seiya), a cada oportunidad que él tenía tratara de conquistarla y de tenerla cerca… eso no estaba bien…

-Vamos que se hace tarde…- dijo señalando al autobús… y abriéndole paso a Serena para que subiera primero…

Ya cuando estuvieron sentados… Serena al lado de la ventana y Darien justo a un lado de ella…mientras Serena pensaba, en lo mal que estaba todo lo que sentía… y al mismo tiempo no paraba de disfrutar de la compañía de aquél joven, que ahora sabía que estaba cursando la Universidad, que iba en la misma escuela que ella…y Darien, por su parte, se quedaba absorto, simplemente observándola… viéndole detenidamente… como jugaba nerviosamente con aquellos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro…

-Y... dime Darien… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes estudiando en la Universidad?...por que nunca te había visto antes… y veo que vivimos por el mismo rumbo…- Serena se sonrojó tímidamente, al hacer la pregunta…

-Eh…Pues… hace poco que me trasladé a esta ciudad, Serena…- Serena lo veía fijamente, mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas subía más al mismo tiempo que el terminaba de decir su nombre, con aquella voz que parecía querer envolverlo a cada instante…

-¿Entonces tu y tu familia, se mudaron a la ciudad?- ella le sonrió… mientras un gesto de tristeza, le opacaba aquella alegría que había demostrado momentos antes…

-Para ser exactos… me mude aquí yo solo… no tengo familia en Japón…hasta donde yo sé…-la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento… Serena bajó la mirada… parecía que lo había herido de algún modo… y un sentimiento lleno de sufrimiento comenzó a reflejarse en ella, parecía que pudiera sentir su dolor…aquél… indescriptible sentimiento de soledad, que se podía percibir de él en ese momento…

-Lo siento… y mucho… yo… no sabía… perdóname…- los ojos azules de Serena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas… no podía soportar verlo sufrir así por alguna razón…inmediatamente en ese momento Darien, se percató de lo que Serena sentía…

-No te preocupes… esta bien… se que algún día podremos platicar todo con calma… ¿verdad?...-Le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que le secaba el par de lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas…- no te pongas así… anda…. ¡Arriba ese animo!... -le decía mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro derecho…quedando así un poco más cerca de ella…

-Perdóname… no era mi intención incomodarte de nuevo… con algo tan íntimo… lo siento… no me hagas caso… soy demasiado… tonta…- le sonrió…mientras enjuagaba ella misma sus lagrimas… y pensaba en lo gentil que era ese chico, que incluso la consolaba de lo mal que lo había hecho sentir… era demasiado bondadoso con ella…era demasiado lindo, sin haberle dado siquiera un motivo para serlo… ¿Por qué era así con ella?...¿A que se debe esa amabilidad incondicional?...

-No te preocupes… cambiemos de tema si te parece Serena… eso nos hará sentir mejor a los dos…- Le sonrió tiernamente….

-Si…gracias… y perdóname… otra vez…

-Ya quedamos que todo esta bien ¿verdad, no hay por que sentirnos mal… ni mucho menos pedir perdón… puedes estar segura que un día tendremos mas tiempo para platicar de eso… ¿de acuerdo? – quito su mano sutilmente del hombro de ella, mientras sus pensamientos… dirigían toda su atención a la dulce pequeña Serena, que lloraba ante la noticia que él Darien Chiba estaba solo en el mundo… que no tenía nadie… y ella se preocupaba insistentemente… en no hacerlo sentir mal…sino todo lo contrario…

- ¿Y de que quieres que hablemos? – le preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos repentinamente…

-N…No se…-tartamudeó un poco…- Te parece si charlamos del coro?...creo que es un tema, en que tenemos muchísimo en común…Serena.

-Claro!…..- le respondió alegre ella, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sonreírle…a su lado, no se cansaba jamás de hacerlo…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la Televisora Internacional, en el centro de la ciudad, se comenzaba la audición para los nuevos talentos del lugar… entre estos estaba Minako, la cual vuelta un manojo de nervios, a pesar de que se había estado preparando desde hacía tanto tiempo… y justo cuando se presentaron ante los jueces de la audición… no sabía que se enfrentaría a una de sus peores pesadillas… 

-A continuación… les presentaremos… a las audicionistas que pasaron la primera etapa…-decía un hombre vestido de traje, con micrófono en mano, en aquel salón que habían preparado exclusivamente para la audición de ese día… en ese momento, presentaron a las chicas que harían la prueba, de una a una se fueron colocando en el escenario frente a los jurados…- y la siguiente es la animosa Srita. Minako Aino… de la preparatoria del Instituto Dyuban…quien por cierto muy pronto, va a cumplir los 17 años…démosle un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Aino… Mina cerró los ojos…tomó aire…tratando de que los nervios no se apoderaran de ella en el momento menos indicado… ella sabía que esta era su oportunidad… y que las audiciones serían, transmitidas a nivel nacional…sería la oportunidad de su vida… entonces abrió los ojos, y con paso decidido y una bellísima sonrisa en su rostro…llena de carisma y alegría…se encaminó al escenario… llegando a colocarse justo debajo de los reflectores…cuando estuvo de frente a la mesa del jurado… cual iba a ser su sorpresa al darse cuenta…de que… Yaten…el mismo Yaten que compartía las clases con ella, que se sentaba a un lado de ella, que la molestaba a cada momento, sería una de las personas que la juzgarían… sin duda alguna, su peor pesadilla se convertía en realidad…

Por su parte Yaten estaba mucho más que sorprendido, ya que no creía que aquella chica que creía tan inmadura, estuviera en una prueba tan seria como aquella, además de que le intrigaba a sobremanera su forma de ser con los demás, la alegría que desbordaba, la forma en que se expresaba de otros… en una palabra… lo tenía sorprendido, intrigado…pero sobretodo… atraído…

/Pero que Demonios hace él aquí!... apenas se puede creer…que invada todas las cosas que son buenas en mi vida!...definitivamente es un IDIOTA!...¬¬/-pensaba Mina mientras anunciaban a las demás concursantes…

Unas cuantas presentaciones más… antes de que el presentador, anunciara a la mesa de los jueces y a todos los presentes. Que se haría un receso antes de hacer las dos pruebas finales a las concursantes…, la primera de ellas sería la de traje de noche, con ronda de preguntas y la última y decisiva, para elegir al nuevo talento del país…seria la de canto…

Tras bastidores, Minako, se estaba preparando para la prueba en vestido de noche, y la ronda de preguntas… ahora quedaban tan solo cinco finalistas… y el hecho de que Yaten fuera uno de los jurados… no le daba demasiada confianza…después de todo parecía que él la odiaba… suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos al sacar el vestido y las zapatillas de su maleta…. Inevitablemente, estaba algo triste… las chicas le habían dicho hacía varios días, que la acompañarían aunque fuese a las ultimas dos pruebas… y aunque sabía que Syaoran estaría trabajando hasta tarde y no podría verla, le había pedido a su mamá, que lo grabara, para mostrárselo después… aunque definitivamente nunca sería lo mismo… de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz odiosamente conocida…

-Y…dime… Mina…. ¿Que hace alguien como tu… en un concurso tan importante como este?...- Mina se volvió a verlo…si las miradas mataran, Yaten hubiese quedado fulminado por aquella que le lanzó Mina ante la insinuación…

-Y…dime…. Yaten… que hace una persona, tan poca cosa, como tu… siendo juez de un concurso tan serio como este?... digo creo que se han equivocado al elegirte… nunca se había visto tal grado de error, en estas serias competencias no crees?...- le decía mientras le daba la espalda, haciendo un gesto despectivo…

-Oye Mina…no es para tanto…- decía el ojiverde, ya mas serio…- nada mas quería, venir a felicitarte, lo has hecho estupendamente, hasta ahora…. la verdad… - dijo el chico sonrojándose involuntariamente…-…solo vine a desearte suerte….- en ese momento Mina se volvió a ver Yaten, bastante sorprendida… /vaya…. Después de todo, ya decía yo que no se podía ser tan idiota… en esta vida. /

-Bueno entonces gracias…- dijo volviendo a darle la espalda…- ahora… si me disculpas, me tengo que preparar para la siguiente prueba….-Le dijo volviéndose y viéndolo a los ojos… en forma desafiante…

-Me voy…-dijo él esbozando una sonrisa….- solo… una cosa antes de irme…. Mina…Donde esta Syaoran?... no lo he visto durante todo el certamen….- dijo sonriendo malévolamente…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…YATEN….-contestaba la rubia, molesta…./Por eso decía que los milagros no existen…. El que nace idiota…idiota queda!¬¬/

-Ahhhh!...-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo en forma triunfal…- entonces… no vino el castañito….que mal, pensar que te ha dejado sola en este momento tan importante para ti… muy mal, muy mal…deberías reconsiderar andar con él…. Pienso que es demasiado desobligado… ¿no crees Mina?...- mientras él le decía todo esto Minako, trataba de auto controlarse, sin lugar a dudas…quería matarlo…. Quería hacerlo añicos… polvo….que se desintegrara…sin quedar siquiera un solo átomo de el…después de todo quien era el!... para criticar a su querido Syaoran!... El no tenia ningún derecho sobre la relación de ella y de su ahora novio!

-Mira Yaten…. Para tu mayor información Syaoran está trabajando… y es por eso que no puede venir a verme… en segundo lugar….soy YO la que decide si ando o no ando con alguien…en tercer lugar… no tienes NINGUN DERECHO DE DECIRLE A SYAONA castañito!... y en cuarto lugar…ahhhh!- grito la rubia desesperada…-no tengo por que darte ninguna estúpida explicación!... y largarte de aquí…. Me estresas!...- /Ahhh----- como lo odio/ pensó finalmente antes de dejar a Yaten solo…. Con una enorme sonrisa de triunfador dibujada en su rostro…no sabía por que… pero le encantaba el verla tan molesta… verla preocupada por contestarle… y el que le hablara de aquella forma… lo único que realmente lo tenía intrigado… era por que se tomaba tantas molestias con esa chiquilla…. Por que la molestaba, y disfrutaba tanto el hacerlo… no estaba seguro… o era simplemente que no lo quería saber…

* * *

En otra parte de Dyuban, en un bello café, tipo Italiano cerca del centro cultural de la ciudad, Una joven castaña, esperaba impacientemente, sentada en una de las mesas….traía un hermoso vestido color azul, de tirantes sutiles, con el frente estilo corsé, y unos listones que lo adornaban en perfecta armonía, unas zapatillas color blancas… y un collar con un lindo dije en forma de corazón… un hombre de cabello largo, color plateado, que portaba un traje empresarial, se acercó… mientras que Lita, pensaba en mil y una razones, por las que estaba ella ahí esperando como una completa tonta… que tendría de bueno una relación así…a escondidas?...en serio…. Valía la pena? …. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por aquella voz tan dulce… que la sacó inmediatamente de sus conjeturas, como si de un sueño hermoso se tratase… 

-Dígame… hermosa señorita… ¿esta ocupado este lugar?- le dijo él sonriéndole amablemente….

-No… para nada Yue… siéntate…- le dijo sonrojándose…-

-Ya pediste algo… lita?...-Ella negó con la cabeza…

-Te estaba esperando…hice mal?

-Un poco señorita… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no alcanzo a llegar?...- un gesto de falso enojo enmarcó su rostro…

-De cualquier forma sabría que vendrías…así que no me preocupé mucho…amor…- Le respondió ella casi en un susurro…

-Lita…. Por favor… no me digas así aquí... por favor…- una ligera preocupación enmarcó el rostro de él mientras en el de Lita, se reflejaba, una indescriptible tristeza….

-Si… claro…perdóname… no lo vuelvo a hacer… Yue….- los ojos de ella se cristalizaron, por que le pedía que hiciera eso?… que de malo tenía su amor?… por que no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… por que no hacerlo?...acaso el dinero era mas importante para él que ella, acaso, aquella amenaza de desheredarlo, y de hacerlo miserable podía más que el amor que le profesaba?…por que entonces ella seguía con él?… por que a pesar de todo… por que?...

-Vamos…será mejor que busquemos un lugar más tranquilo….- al parecer habían llamado la atención de algunas personas en el establecimiento… la ciudad era pequeña, y seguramente en el pequeño circulo en el que se mueve Yue, los chismes, y comentarios mal intencionados no debían de hacer falta….

Llegaron a un pequeño parque cerca del teatro de la ciudad, Lita tenía tan buenos recuerdos de ahí… aquellos días en que después de las clases de actuación, iba con su grupo de amigos y en especial con aquél joven Yue, al que tanto había amado…había amado?...era acaso que ya no lo amaba de la misma forma:.. Por que si lo amaba tanto se sentía tan confundida?...estaba completamente segura de ese amor?... los recuerdos, le eran extrañamente dolorosos…de nuevo Yue la sacó de sus pensamientos sorprendiendola…

-Vamos Lita… no es para tanto… no te pongas así…- le dijo Yue casi suplicante… ella estaba confundida, y más que harta de todo lo que tenía que ocultar cuando estaba a su lado….

-Dime Yue… realmente crees que no es para tanto?...realmente lo crees?... entonces lo que siento no es para tanto… entonces no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que me esta ocurriendo verdad?... ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan insensible?...dime!... por que no te pones un momento en mi lugar…- y mientras decía todo esto, se acercaba más a él tomando sus manos entre las suyas…con las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de estallar…

-No seas ridícula Lita…- le respondió en tono sarcástico…- ni siquiera tienes que vivir al mitad de lo que tengo que enfrentar todos los días para verte!... no tienes ni la más remota idea de todo lo que hago por nuestro amor!... nunca entenderías… eres demasiado infantil!

-SI CLARO… sabes que!...si lo que dices sientes por mi fuera realmente amor… para NADA TE IMPORTARIA DEMOSTRARME TU CARIÑO!... NUNCA TE IMPORTARIA LO QUE OTROS DICEN!...y mejor todavía… no estarías detrás de la fortuna de aquella fulana… que te trae como loco…solo por dinero… no me puedes decir que lo que sientes por mi es realmente amor!...es una vil mentira de tu estúpido ego…- le respondió mientras aquellas lágrimas fluían como torrentes…- Infantil?...yo? estas seguro que hablamos de la misma persona…. Al parecer tus absurdos sueños de riqueza te afectan…que luchas por este amor?...NO SEAS RIDUCULO…me esfuerzo igual o incluso más que tu Yue…no me vengas con esas niñerías ahora…al menos yo tengo el valor y el coraje de mostrar frente todos lo que siento… no me ando escondiendo de nada ni de nadie… NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO!... amar… NO ES UN CRIMEN YUE!...- mientras ella le decía todo esto, Yue solo permaneció inmutable...

-Eres demasiado soñadora Lita… el amor no es como tu crees!... yo te amo… ya deberías saberlo!... y esto es todo lo que puedo hacer respecto a nuestro amor!...no puedo hacer nada más…estoy completamente atado… entiéndelo…..

-Si claro… atado pero a tu AVARICIA…a ninguna otra cosa… y sabes que?...quédate con tu sucio dinero…. Ya no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida entendiste!... LARGATE!...

-P…pe…pero Lita… - tartamudeó el joven….- creo que te estas adelantando al tomar esta decisión,- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella….

-HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!...VETE!...- le dijo empujándolo con un puñetazo lejos de ella…- NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!... LARGATE!...- decía mientras las lagrimas no cesaban de recorrer el mismo camino…naciendo en sus ojos… y muriendo en aquellos labios que temblaban al pronunciar aquellas palabras de renuncia….

-PERFECTO!...ME VOY!...PERO ESTA VEZ… TAMPOCO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI ENTENDISTE… AHORA SE QUE TODO LO QUE TUVIMOS FUE UN ERROR…GRACIAS POR HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO TANTO LITA… Y OJALA UN DIA MADURES!...- dijo el dándole la espalda bruscamente y perdiéndose de vista muy pronto…

Un viento fresco llenó el ambiente… aquella soledad que ahora sentía no era más que el resultado de una relación tan deteriorada como la que habían mantenido por tanto tiempo… no había sido más que una mentira…el intento desesperado por recuperar algo maravilloso que había nacido cuando aún eran niños… algo hermoso… que al parecer se había perdido para siempre…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la ciudad, en el jardín botánico, un grupo de jóvenes jugaban, mientras el cielo parecía querer comenzar a nublarse… 

-¡Que les parece si jugamos una carrera chicos?- decía una chica alta, de cabellos castaños claros… sonriendo en forma desafiante, mientras se quitaba la chamarra, quedando tan solo en una blusa negra con tirantes (si lo se…difícil de imaginar ¬¬) el clima era agradable para correr un poco, pensaba…

-¡Si claro!... como siempre nos ganas a todos…-le respondía un rubio, de ojos color ámbar…

-Vamos Andrew (anime…sailor moon )… no es para tanto… tal vez alguno de tus amigos pueda vencerme, uno nunca sabe… existen los milagros o no?...- una mirada llena de sarcasmo se marcó en su rostro…

-Si…pues… en ese caso creo que tú eres el indicado Louis…después de todo eres capitán del equipo de atletismo en tu escuela- decía girando a ver a un joven de cabello color negro, ojos cafés claros, de complexión delgada, y su rostro con unas marcadas finas facciones que se encontraba recargado en un árbol cercano observando atento a sus amigos… pero sobre todo a la joven de cabellos cortos que estaba frente a el…

-No veo por que no… - exclamó el indiferente…mientras no perdía de vista a la rubia, que ahora se acercaba en forma desafiante…

-De acuerdo… competimos…pero no me subestimes… Louis…-dijo la castaña, mientras comenzaba a hacer calentamientos…

-No te preocupes…creéme que no lo haré…- le respondió el joven con una voz profunda, que desconcertó bastante a la joven Haruka.. que ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, mirándolo sorprendida…

-s…Si..Claro…-tartamudeó…sin querer...Desde que se conocieron la había sorprendido, siempre, era algo extraño, era el primero que le causaba aquel sutil nerviosismo…eso la tenía ligeramente preocupada, después de todo nunca antes había pasado por algo como aquello… seguro que no sabría como reaccionar...

-Bueno chicos…comencemos… desde donde correrán?- preguntó Andrew a la pareja…

-No lo se…- dijo Haruka… -¿Qué les parece… hasta aquél árbol?...-dijo señalando un pino muy alto, que daba inicio a una especie de bosque pequeño…

-Bueno…¿Qué están esperando?...comiencen de una buena vez ¿no?...- dijo un rubio de ojos azul oscuro…

-Vaya…no sabía que te interesaras tanto en mis carreras…Erick…- rió Haruka….

-Tengo mis propios motivos para estar ansioso…-dijo volviendo a ver a Louis…que esperaba impaciente…

-…Mm.…como de una buena vez…mientras más rápido… más pronto te derroto…-dijo dirigiéndose a Louis, que le evadió la mirada instintivamente… viendo fijamente al frente… con dirección a la meta…

-Bueno… a la una…dos…tres!- gritó Andrew, mientras Haruka y Louis comenzaban la carrera…por un momento el joven iba a la cabeza… pero pronto quedó atrás de Haruka…que se movía cual si tuviera la rapidez del viento mismo… cuando finalmente llegaron al otro extremo… a la meta… Haruka, se tiró de una en el césped seguida por Louis…que se colocó de un lado de ella…

-Corres rápido…Haruka… me…fue imposible alcanzarte…- le dijo él…bastante agitado…

-Tu tampoco eres tan lento Louis…-dijo ella sonrojándose-… pero… no lo suficiente…- decía al mismo tiempo que lo volteaba a ver con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo…

-…s…Si supongo…- respondió él…nervioso...definitivamente la sonrisa de ella lo ponía como fuera de este mundo…

De pronto… una gota de agua cayó en el rostro alegre de Haruka… seguida por una que recorrió el de Louis…una tras otra… pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo…parecía que los designios de las nubes de hace unas horas se estaban cumpliendo y poco a poco, el ambiente se fue refrescando cada vez más…parecía un regalo enviado del mismo cielo…de Dios… lo que les daba la sensación de que era un momento mágico… al intuición de que algo especial sucedería…aunque ninguno de los dos tuviese la certeza de que sería aquello…

-Mira nada más- exclamó una divertida Haruka mientras que se recostaba en el pasto…que ahora se encontraba húmedo…-… parece que hemos atraído a la lluvia Louis…- se rió levemente…

-Si tienes razón…- le dijo él… mientras que se colocaba más cerca de ella, y la miraba nervioso….- sabes…creo que…-comenzó a susurrarle nervioso…mientras acercaba su mano temblorosa a su rostro…para quitar los cabellos que le cubrían la mirada… se detuvo…no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento indicado para decirle lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo había estado ocultando… y entonces volvió a colocar su mano en el mismo sitio de donde la había movido para tocar el rostro de Haruka… ella por su parte, comenzaba a intuir a que se debía la magia del momento… y esperaba que nada los interrumpiera…como solía suceder en algunas ocasiones…- creo…que tal vez…

-Si?... –le dijo una Haruka bastante nerviosa…y con un lindo sonrojo marcando su rostro…

-Pues…. Desde que nos conocimos he estado pensando…acerca de… bueno…claro que siempre y cuando…- en ese momento ambos estaban sentados…mirando hacía donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos….- tu….

-CHICOS!...-gritó Andrew a algunos pasos de ellos… los dos se pusieron de pie al instante todos sonrojados…mientras que sus amigos se acercaban a ellos, Erick los veía fijamente…sabía que por alguna razón había llegado el momento de la confesión…

-…y díganme….que estaban haciendo los dos ahí recostados en el césped?….-dijo el joven viéndolos fijamente…mirando primero a Louis, el cual estaba todo nervioso, dentro de si mismo esperaba que su amigo no lo descubriera enfrente de todos…o que le hiciera pasar una terrible vergüenza…enfrente de Haruka….-ahhh!...-exclamó el chico….- ya se!...estas por decirle algo a Haruka…¿No es así Louis…?...-dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro…al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos… mientras que Haruka lo miraba de manera fría… pensaba que Erick no era nadie para burlarse de Louis…- vamos!...díselo…! todos queremos saber de que se trata Louis,…-Haruka… le tocó el brazo a Louis acercándose a él…. y le dijo en un susurro….

-Si es verdad…que tienes que decirme algo… dímelo en privado…- se volvió a ver a los demás, mientras les lanzaba una mirada fulminante… no había una cosa que mas odiara que a los entrometidos en la vida de otros….

-s…Si claro…- le contestó Louis poniéndose sumamente nervioso…mientras caminaba con ella hacia el árbol, que momentos antes habían puesto de meta…aquel enorme pino que les brindaba la sombra suficiente, mientras sus amigos se iban rumbo a la salida… la lluvia parecía no querer dejarlos en paz… pero sin duda, le daba la sensación de magia a ese momento….Haruka recargó su espalda sutilmente en el árbol… mientras veía a un Louis bastante nervioso acercarse a ella… colocarse de frente… y recargar en uno de sus brazos todo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras en forma amenazante se acercaba a Haruka, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa…

-Haruka…desde hace mucho tiempo…que quería decirte esto…sabes?...-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente…-…te vas a enfermar…el agua esta fría…y estas empapada…-le dijo mientras la veía fijamente…era cierto ella se encontraba totalmente mojada…seguro que tendría que ver la forma de secarse antes de ir a ver a su amiga Mina…para darle porras…y sin darse cuenta, un cálido abrazó la distrajo de sus pensamientos… Louis la había tomado de la cintura… y la acercaba a él…- así ya no sentirás tanto frío….- le dijo sonriéndole mientras que ella estaba impresionada…desde cuando él podía ser así?... no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto….ella simplemente no pudo reaccionar… se recostó en el pecho de él esperando algo…que sabía que pronto vendría…-..perdón…creo que no te lo estoy diciendo de la forma indicada… lo que te he querido decir torpemente, es que me gustas mucho, me gustas desde el momento en que te vi… y te quiero... y claro… si…tu quisieras…podríamos estar juntos…que te parece?...- le dijo nervioso, mientras el color en el rostro de ella subía a medida que escuchaba aquellas palabras fluir de sus labios en aquella forma tan armoniosa, y bella…cual si fuese música de los mismos dioses… había estado inconscientemente esperando demasiado tiempo aquello, y sin dudas…ahora que lo tenía ahí…no era un sueño….era real…estaba con ella y la quería tanto como ella a él…

-….tonto…tardaste demasiado en decirlo…- dijo ella mirándolo, mientras le sonreía…- ya estaba comenzando a pensar en otro….él se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de su Haruka… acaso no lo quería?...acaso ya era demasiado tarde?...pensaba mientras la veía impresionado-pero... no lo hice…no pude pensar el otro… por que prefiero estar contigo….- le dijo al tiempo que se abrazaban tiernamente, ahora solos… mientras el cielo de la ciudad de despejaba… y salía de nuevo el sol…trayendo consigo un hermoso atardecer….

-….Louis…- susurró…

-Si Haruka?...- le dijo el con una cálida sonrisa…

-…sería mucho pedirte que me acompañaras con Minako?...-le dijo sonrojada….

-Para nada…sería para mi un eterno placer… - dijo al tiempo que caminaban juntos con rumbo a la salida del parque… un viento nuevo soplaba…llevándose lo malo… y trayendo más esperanzas de las que pensaban en el futuro que estaba por nacer….

* * *

El autobús cruzaba el portal del centro… dentro de poco se bajaría del autobús… y sin desearlo aquello le daba un poco de tristeza, pronto dejaría de estar tan cerca de Darien… hasta que las circunstancias los unieran de nuevo como entonces… ella hubiese querido que la acompañara… pero simplemente, no se atrevía a pedírselo… era demasiado pronto para tomar aquellas confianzas con el….la próxima sería su parada…necesitaba despedirse de Darien… mientras tanto el se había quedado sumido en pensamientos que ella simplemente desconocía…lo veía fijamente… mientras tomaba un poco de aire… para poder decirle adiós… 

-Bueno Darien, en la siguiente parada me bajo…-dijo ella mientras tomaba su mochila entre sus manos…él pareció que lo hubiesen sacado de un lindo ensueño, cuando se volvió a ver a Serena fijamente….

-De verdad?... pero mira que coincidencia!...-exclamó sorprendido…- al parecer vamos al mismo rumbo…ahí me bajo también yo…- la mirada de Serena se iluminó en ese instante….-vives por aquí?

-Si…por aquí vivo…- le respondió con aquella ya singular sonrisa en su rostro….

-Bueno en ese caso al parecer te podré acompañar hasta tu casa, dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía la mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantarse…

-Si…gracias…-respondió con el sutil sonrojo que le provocaba…

Bajaron del autobús… ya en la parada Serena recordó algo… una promesa que había hecho hacía unos días… y que al parecer no podría cumplir si Darien la acompañaba a su casa, en lugar del estudio… al parecer ahora el destino no estaba de su lado….

-…perdóname Darien…pero…- dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban con una casi imperceptible tristeza…

-¿Qué sucede Serena?...-cuestionó Darien al notar el cambio en el tono de su voz…

-Lo que pasa….es que tengo que ir a la Televisora internacional… Mina…una amiga, se presenta hoy… en la audición que transmitirán…a nivel nacional… le prometí estar ahí… y me había olvidado de eso por completo…no creo que pueda hacerte compañía camino a tu casa…lo siento mucho…- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante…

-¿En serio?...-exclamó él con tristeza…seguro que habría una forma de estar con ella un poco más de tiempo… una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente….- Y dime Serena…-ella se volvió a mirarlo fijamente…- te molestaría si te acompaño a la audición?...- una increíble sorpresa la inundó en ese momento…se sentía alagada por la insistencia del joven… y aunque no estaba segura de que fuese lo correcto, era lo que su corazón le había pedido a gritos…que estuviera todo el tiempo que fuese posible con él….

-NO!...para nada me molestaría tu compañía!...de hecho estaría muy feliz de que me acompañaras… -dijo sonriendo…

-Al contrario el honor será mío…princesa…- susurró, acompañando estas palabras con una sonrisa galante…que la puso bastante nerviosa…. Al instante en que se perdían por la larga calle central, caminando rumbo al edificio del gran evento….

* * *

Una chica de cabellos oscuros, observaba atenta, aquella discusión acalorada entre Yaten y Minako…que hacía unos momentos atrás se había presentado… no sabía exactamente por que… pero estaba segura, que sería la perfecta ocasión para divertirse un poco... 

Mientras tanto, detrás de bambalinas, en los camerinos asignados a las participantes la rubia terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su cabello, hermosamente recogido, el vestido de noche color lila…de corte clásico le sentaba a la perfección… haciendo que sus hermosos rasgos destacaran ante todo…

Sin que se percatara…Rei se colocó a un lado de ella, para tomarla por sorpresa, al parecer su amiga Mina estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos…y realmente así era, la discusión con Yaten…la tenía estresada… y bastante frustrada… por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en lo sola… y vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento… le hacía tanta falta su queridísimo Syaoran…

-MIIIIINAAAAAAA!...-le gritó la morena al oído… haciendo que Minako cayera de la silla en la que estaba cómodamente colocada, hasta el suelo… el golpe la aturdió un poco….

-PERO QUE TE CREES QUE HACES!...-le gritó al causante del golpe…mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados…

-Yo… n-a-d-a… Minako!…- dijo sonriéndole en forma burlona….

-Si…claro…¬¬-le respondió sarcástica…- como pude pensar que alguien como tú haría algo así…- dijo poniéndose de pie…

-Ay Mina…como es que has sido capaz de pensar eso…creo que tu amorcito Yaten te trae en la luna…- exclamó al mismo tiempo que una expresión burlona se dibujaba en su rostro…

-QUEEEEE!... PERO…QUE DIABLOS TE HACE PENSAR ESO!...POR FAVOR NO DIGAS RIDICULECES!... YO!... ENAMORADA DE YATEN…HAZME EL FAVOR!...- le respondió gritándole en la cara…- JA!...no me hagas reir…

-ah vamos… no es para tanto…al menos es guapo no crees?...- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el collar….

-Mejor cállate… no sabes lo que dices… es un completo IMBECIL…-le dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse al área común con las demás concursantes…

-mmm… no estaría tan segura de que piensas eso…-insistió la morena…

-Creedme…estoy segura de lo que te digo… y por favor si solo viniste a burlarte de mí mejor largarte…- respondió en forma cortante…

-Vamos niña…no es para tanto…además…alégrate que vine a darte porras para tus últimas dos pruebas…futura estrella del país…

-Si tu lo dices…¬¬….anda…vámonos ya… pronto empezaran las pruebas…- le dijo dejando los camerinos y dirigiéndose a donde estaban todas las concursantes ahora ansiosas por conocer el resultado final del concurso…

* * *

Mientras tanto por una de las entradas laterales llegaban Serena y Darien, quienes se encontraron con Yaten, el cual vigilaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para las pruebas más importantes de la noche… que al darse cuenta de la compañía de Serena no dudó ni un momento en acercarse a saludar…a su "ex cuñada"... se acercó silenciosamente a la pareja que buscaba a Mina entre las concursantes… 

-Buenas, tardes…Serena…- una voz bastante conocida la sorprendió, estaba segura que era Yaten, después de tener tanto tiempo de noviazgo con Seiya distinguía perfectamente a sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten….un vacío en su estomago pareció indicare que este encuentro no sería muy agradable…al menos no después de cómo se dieron las cosas entre ella y Seiya…se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa…mientras Darien hacía lo mismo… el parecido de este sujeto con Seiya lo hacía sentirse incómodo…seguro que era algún familiar o algo… y probablemente no sería muy indicado o correcto encontrarse con esa persona en ese momento….

-Buenas tardes Yaten…- y haciendo un gesto amable, continuó…- te presento a Darien… es un buen amigo mío…- un dolor ligero se dejó sentir en el pecho del mencionado…tan solo un amigo… no podía aspirar a más… al menos no por lo pronto…

-Con que un amigo eh?...-exclamó incrédulo…- la verdad Serena… no te creo nada… es difícil creerle a una persona como tu…sabes?...-dijo en tono burlón

-Como!...- le respondió Serena sorprendida…Se acercó a ella en forma amenazante….

-Quiero decir…que no te creo nada…no le puedo creer a una tipa como tú… que se atreve a andar con otro… después de todo lo que te quiso mi hermano… me das asco…- la mirada de Serena se cristalizó…como era posible que pensara eso de ella!...Darien es tan solo su amigo… o no?... y aunque fuera algo más no tenía el derecho de insultarla de aquella forma tan brusca… después de todo lo que la conocía… sabía que Yaten podía ser hiriente pero no hasta aquél punto….

-Será mejor que no le faltes al respeto…- dijo Darien mientras se interponía entre ambos…- no es digno de un caballero ofender a una dama… menos a una como ella…

-O si no que?...- preguntó Yaten Burlándose…

-O si no… te las verás conmigo…- finalizó él antes de que llegaran Mina y Rei interrumpiéndolos, bruscamente…

-Serena!...Amiga mía sabría que vendrías!...-dijo abrazándola mientras ella permanecía un en Shock a causa de lo que Yaten le dijo…- Sere-chan…que te ocurre?..-dijo al notarla tan ausente…

-No…nada Mina…-dijo haciendo una falsa sonrisa…

-Bueno yo…los dejó… aún tengo asuntos que atender..suerte Minako…-dijo mientras que Darien no lo perdía ni un momento de vista, había ofendido en forma insultante a su Serena…pero eso… no volvería a pasar, de ahora en adelante…eso era definitivo….no mientras el estuviera a su lado…

* * *

… La llovizna de unos cuantos momentos atrás que se dejó caer sobre la ciudad de Dyuban… parecía haberse llevado consigo las últimas energías que tenía para mostrarse fuerte delante del mundo… sus últimos esfuerzos vanos por no mostrarse débil… y ahora…algo que jamás hubiera pensado, estaba ocurriéndole… se había quebrado, estaba totalmente vulnerable… y las lágrimas, y los sollozos, parecían querer salir sin querer… sin que le pidieran permiso para hacerlo… el frío de la tarde la hacía sentir más vulnerable… y sin querer por su mente cruzaba la débil convicción de que no era nadie, de que su amor se había perdido por que no era lo suficientemente buena para él… por que él era…simplemente perfecto frente a ella… 

En ese momento un joven, de estatura mediana, ojos color claros, y cabello castaño claro, caminaba cerca del parque, con una mochila sobre sus hombros, concentrado en las cosas que tenía pendientes de hacer, cuando unos débiles sollozos llamaron su atención… se detuvo, y trató de buscar el origen de ellos… caminó unos cuantos pasos, y pronto se detuvo… y si molestaba a aquella persona con su presencia… no le dio mucha importancia a ese pensamiento, finalmente… el llanto parecía clamar por ayuda, y aunque tal vez lo corrieran de ahí, tenia que hacer algo por ayudar a aquella persona desconocida… se detuvo detrás de unos de los árboles… y pudo entonces darse cuenta de donde venía el llanto, una joven de algunos diecisiete años, de cabellos color castaños oscuros, ojos color verde esmeralda, que estaban empañados por el llanto, y un hermoso vestido color azul, de tirantes, bastante femenino, sentada, cual de un ángel se tratara, en medio de aquellos hermosos árboles… con el viento que movía ligeramente sus cabellos…con un indescriptible dolor clavado en su rostro… en ese momento sintió la inmensa necesidad de consolarla… de evitar que aquella tristeza opacará la belleza angelical que tenía en su alma…por lo que se acercó sigilosamente… y se colocó a un lado de ella, de pie… sin embargo ella no lo notó…

-Disculpe…- aquella voz,varonil, muy calida, la sacó de sus pensamientos, instintivamente se enjuagó las lágrimas…no quería perecer débil delante de nadie…menos de un desconocido…por lo que trató de darle la espalda al recién llegado…- se encuentra bien señorita?...-preguntó él sutilmente… aquella forma en que hablaba hizo que se sintiera tranquila, como si le diera una extraña seguridad, confianza…

-S...Si claro…-dijo mirando hacía otro lado, evadiendo cualquier mirada, no quería ver de frente al joven, que la había interrumpido en ese momento… no hubo respuesta de parte del joven… pensó que ya se había ido…cuando sintió el contacto cálido sobre su mano que descansaba plácidamente sobre la banca en la que estaba sentada… se volvió a ver al joven…el cual se encontraba hincado, a un lado de ella, mientras tomaba una de sus manos, entre las de él…

-Disculpe, que me entromesca…señorita…pero…estoy seguro que esas lágrimas que salen de sus lindos ojos tienen un muy buen motivo para hacerlo…- dijo enjuagando sus lágrimas…con una de sus manos… un instante que pareció siglos enteros, se quedó prendada de aquella inocente mirada, de aquél tibio sentimiento que emanaba de él…de esos ojos color ámbar…y su rostro que reflejaba aquella gentileza innata y desinteresada que le estaba demostrando… finalmente reaccionó y el cálido contacto la perturbó haciendo que se parara sin pensarlo… él se incomodó… al parecer había hecho las cosas mal…

-Discúlpeme… no era mi intención incomodarla…- dijo mirándola fijamente…-pero no pude evitar escucharla…y quise ver si podía ayudar en algo…- la mirada de Lita dejó de estar a la defensiva al parecer no parecía ser una persona tan mala…

-No… perdóneme usted…es solo que estaba pasando por un mal momento…no era mi intención molestar a nadie… lo siento…- dijo sonrojada…mirando el suelo…

-No se disculpe… mejor hágame un favor…- dijo sonriendo tiernamente…- Lita se sorprendió mucho ante su respuesta…

-De que se trata?...-preguntó intrigada.

-Acompáñeme a un concurso en la Televisora Internacional…-dijo, mientras le ayudaba a levantar su bolsa del suelo….- una amiga mía se presenta hoy… y quiero ir a echarle porras… sirve y se puede sentir mejor…no se si pueda ayudarla… pero eso la hará distraerse…- Lita sonrió; no pudo evitarlo…y por un momento se olvidó de Yue, por ese momento lleno de dulzura y ternura…que disfrutó por completo…

-Claro… pero dígame… como se llama mi salvador?...-preguntó divertida…

-Tsukishiro Yukito… para servirte…-dijo tomando su mano y besándola…

-Lita Kino…mucho gusto Yukito…- le respondió mientras caminaban juntos rumbo al centro de la ciudad… el aire refrescaba cada vez más…llevándose el dolor y haciendo que las heridas se borraran aunque fuera tan solo momentáneamente…

* * *

…Los nervios comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más fuerte en el lugar, todos los acompañantes les daban ánimos a sus respectivas jóvenes… y Rei, Serena y ahora Darien no eran la excepción… 

-Vamos Mina-chan!...anímate!...vas a ver que Syaoran estará súper-orgulloso de ti niña!- decía una sonriente Serena a su mejor amiga…

-Odio admitirlo…pero Serena, tiene razón,… definitivamente tu eres la menos peor de las presentes…- exclamó la morena seguido de un gesto despectivo de su parte….

-Claro que mi pequeña Mina es la mejor!...-dijo una joven alta de cabellos claros detrás del grupo, que venía acompañada por un joven de ojos color claros… con cabello oscuro, y de complexión atlética…

-Sireee!- Gritó Minako…- pensé que no vendrías a apoyarme…!...-dijo haciendo un puchero…

-Como crees que no apoyaría a mi child!...además…estoy segura que si no vengo capaz y no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra mi child caprichoso…-dijo dándole un abrazo asfixiante…

-En eso vaya que tienes razón…¬¬… deja de abrazarme tan fuerte Sire!...me asfixias!- dijo quejándose…

-Lo siento…. No vuelve a pasar child…

-Sí…claro….a veces creo que lo haces a propósito…¬¬….es un peligro estar cerca de ti en ocasiones…- dijo alejándose unos cuantos pasos….

-Vamos chicas no es para tanto….vamos…- las interrumpió Serena…-.vayamos a buscar nuestros asientos…nos acompañas Mina-chan?...-dijo mientras la rubia se escapaba de Haruka….la cual se acababa de percatar de la presencia de Darien en el lugar…

-Si claro…- respondió sonriéndoles…mientras miraba a Louis…-dime Sire…¿Qué hace el pelele master aquí?...

-No le digas así…se llama Louis…y está acompañándome…somos… novios…-dijo sonrojándose…

-¡COMO!...QUE?...CUANDO?...DONDE?...PORQUE?...SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE LE DIJISTE QUE SI!...-dijo Mina haciendo un escándalo…

-Vamos Mina no es para tanto…- habló Louis…- y me dijo que sí por que me quiere….-le dijo volviéndose a ver a Haruka, que lo miraba nerviosa….

-Louis tiene razón Mina-chan…Haruka-chan tiene el derecho de andar con quien quiera…-le secundó Serena… mientras Mina se daba la media vuelta rumbo a las butacas donde estarían sus amigos…

-AH!...no me hablen… que horror!... me voy…ahí se ven!...-dijo mientras salía fuera del lugar…

-Estas bien Haruka-chan?...no le hagas caso a Mina…tan solo está nerviosa….de acuerdo?- dijo Serena sonriendo…-vienes..sire?...

-Si…solo quisiera hablar un momento con Darien child…se puede…?-dijo dirigiéndose a el ojiazul…

-Si…claro… no veo por que no…- respondió él un tanto sorprendido…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?...-dijo Louis, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Darien…

-No…déjalo…en un momento me desocupo…- respondió con una sonrisa…mientras que él se perdía detrás del la cortina que daba hacia la salida al escenario…

-Solamente te quiero decir algo…- dijo Haruka en forma amenazante…- por nada del mundo vayas a aprovecharte de Serena-Chan… está entendido…?... será mejor que no la hagas sufrir o te las verás con esto…- dijo mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza y se lo acercaba a su rostro….- .. Entendido?...

-No te preocupes…creedme que lo último que querría en este mundo es lastimarla… no lo dudes ni un momento… no hay por que amenazarme de esa forma…. Bien seria que mejor usaras tus energías para darle una lección a ese hermano de Seiya Kou… hace un momento ofendió a Serena… sería mejor que te ocuparas de él… en lugar de mí…creeme….- dijo Darien con una expresión marcada en su rostro…mientras con una de sus manos retiraba el puño cerrado de Haruka, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por la fuerza que tiene esta, de delante de él…

-Si claro… -respondió la chica entre dientes… mientras veía como se perdía el chico detrás de la misma cortina por donde habían pasado todos… /Pero que DEMONIOS le dijo aquel IDIOTA!...me las pagará…./…dijo caminando con rumbo al escenario….

* * *

Mientras tanto ya en la primera fila frente al escenario, se encontraban todos menos Darien y Haruka, dándoles porras a Minako, cuyos nervios iban en aumento….en eso el ojiazul, llegó bastante inquieto….Serena al notar esto, se acercó a él separándose de los otros… 

-Darien…. Ocurre algo malo?... que te dijo Haruka?...- dijo ella preocupada….

-Nada…no te preocupes Serena no tiene importancia….- dijo mientras observaba todo el auditorio….- dime… en donde están los demás?...

-Ahí… en la primera fila…. Vamos!... – dijo tomándolo del brazo, provocando en él un sonrojo involuntario….

-Bueno…. Ahhh…. Ya es la hora!... y si mejor me retiro?...- dijo Mina mientras desbarataba el programa que tenía en sus manos….

-MINAAAA!... POR FAVOR!...-gritaron todas al unísono mientras veían a Haruka salir de detrás del telón….

-Que pasa chicas?...- cuestionó la castaña….

- Nada sire… nada…. – le respondió Minako…- bueno…creo que es hora de irme… no tardan en comenzar… deséenme suerte….-todos les sonrieron…

-SUERTE MINA!...-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo…

-Esperen un momento por favor….- todos volvieron la vista a la entrada… una castaña de ojos verdes esmeraldas, corría al lado de un joven de cabellos claros y ojos color ámbar…

-Litaaaa!...-grito Minako….- pensé que no ibas a venir!...y Yukito!... al parecer si pudiste!... ahhh gracias chicos!... necesitaba tenerlos aquí conmigo! …gracias por venir en serio!... – decía al tiempo que iba a abrazarlos….- ah!...también vienes tu Touya!...en serio Gracias!...

-Vamos Minako… no hay por que darlas….por cierto… me dijo Syaoran, que te dijera que te amaba… y que esperaba verte más tarde…- dijo al tiempo que los ojos de Minako se cristalizaron un poco… el recuerdo de la falta de Syaoran seguía afectándola….

-La conoces?...- le preguntó a Yukito una Lita bastante sorprendida…

-Si claro… somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…- le contestó suavemente… mientras le sonreía….- Vamos Mina!...-dijo dirigiéndose a esta…- Ya vas tarde para la prueba…será mejor que te vayas…nosotros te veremos desde aquí…

-Claro!... –dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras se iba apresurada…. Tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo aunque él no estuviera aquí ahora…

* * *

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Louis al fondo de la fila, seguido por Haruka, de ahí Serena, Darien, Lita, Yukito, Rei y Touya en el asiento que daba al pasillo… las luces se apagaron…se hizo la segunda llamada… un par de minutos después el auditorio se llenó de gente… hicieron la tercera llamada mientras pedían silencio… la cortina del telón se abrió, y presentador salió bajo la luz de una potente lámpara en medio de la oscuridad del lugar…. 

-Buenas noches…damas y caballeros y televidentes que nos acompañan alrededor de la nación… finalmente, y lo que todos habíamos estado esperando con ansias…. La presentación de las dos últimas pruebas de parte de las finalistas de la competencia… y aquí tenemos a las finalistas…démosle u fuerte aplauso a todas ellas… - decía al tiempo que llegaban a escena todas las jóvenes entre ellas…Minako….

-Vamos Mina!...-gritó Haruka desde su lugar, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara…/Sire….te voy a matar en cuanto termine esto¬¬/….

-Bueno… y aquí tenemos tambien a nuestros jueces que dictaminarán quien de estas joviales jovencitas merece ser la ganadora de este certamen….démosle tambien un fuerte aplauso a cada uno de ellos….- los aplausos cesaron…- y ahora, para comenzar con las preguntas, le pasamos el micrófono a la mesa del jurado, que ha seleccionado a la participante por medio de un sorteo que comenzara con la ronda de preguntas…

-La primera concursante, es la Srita. Jones… adelante….

Pasaron los minutos… la mayoría de las concursantes habían sido ya entrevistadas, cuando le toco el turno a Minako… la que al parecer ya después de ver a las demás concursantes participar, ya no se sentía tan nerviosa….

- A continuación la Srita. Aino contestará a nuestras preguntas…- dijo Yaten….

-Si!...-respondió Mina con una encantadora sonrisa que capturó a Yaten al instante….

-Bueno Señorita Minako…Dígame… ¿Cuál es su opinión acerca del desarme nuclear?...- pregunto uno de los jueces…

- Mi opinión acerca del desarme nuclear, es que es una medida necesaria, para mantener la paz y estabilidad mundial… ya que no es en absoluto lógico, que busquemos lograr un estado de paz mundial, realizando tanto armas nucleares que peden exterminarnos, o incluso otro tipo de armamentos como las armas biológicas… viendo las consecuencias que un enfrentamiento de esta magnitud puede tener…pienso que el desarme nuclear es muy bueno, aunque en ocasiones se argumente una intromisión en la soberanía y las decisiones de un país en particular… pero todo esto tiene sentido si se ve desde el aspecto del bienestar mundial…

-Dígame… concursante número cinco…¿Qué piensa del amor?...- dijo Yaten en forma desafiante…

..Suspiró...mientras su mirada se quedaba fija en Yaten, llena de determinación y seguridad en su respuesta…

- El amor es lo mas bonito que puedo tener además de la amistad, es aquello por lo que me despierto todos los días y se que todo estará bien...con el solo ver a mi persona especial siento que nada en el mundo puede estar mal…

-..Pero dígame… no cree que el amor puede interferir con sus sueños?...- cuestionó en forma desafiante…

-Para nada… el amor es comprensivo… puede existir y coexistir en perfecta armonía… con mis sueños… por que uno de esos sueños que yo poseo es el mantener el amor… el ser feliz viviendo en el amor en todas sus formas, en todos sus colores y en todos sus matices…- dijo ella tranquila mientras alrededor de su persona se respiraba un momento de tranquilidad y una atmósfera de verdadera paz…

-Estás segura de ello?...acaso si el amor compartiera o fuera parte de tus sueños…te hubiese dejado esa persona tan importante, en este día preciso y tan relevante para ti?- al parecer a cada respuesta de Minako, Yaten se desesperaba, llegando al punto de no poder disimular la intensidad de sus preguntas llamando la atención de todos los presentes….en especial de Minako….

- Tengo la firme convicción de que los sueños, no están ni estarán nunca peleados con el verdadero amor…eso es lo que pienso…-dijo ella un poco más nerviosa…

-Perdóneme… Joven Kou… pero creo que ya han sido demasiadas preguntas para usted señorita Minako…. Además ha contestado a todas espléndidamente…Gracias Srita….- dijo la jueza a un lado de Yaten mientras sonreía….

-Gracias…- Mina pasó al lado de las demás concursantes, mientras que esperaba que hicieran las respectivas preguntas a las últimas dos concursantes…al tiempo que pensaba en los motivos que le hizo Yaten… a que se debía tanta insistencia en el tema del amor?… por el momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo los extraños cuestionamientos de Yaten… la única fuerte convención que tenia era el amor de Syaoran por ella…eso era lo único que le interesaba…aunque el no estuviese ahora con ella…

* * *

Una media hora después se dio comienzo a la prueba de canto, y actuación en la que cada participante seleccionaba un acto para presentarlo, ya habían pasado las primeras cuatro participantes y ahora era el turno de Minako…un micrófono solitario, en el escenario, bajo la luz de un único reflector… la joven rubia apareció magníficamente vestida, con un traje de noche, color negro con ligeros detalles morados, el auditorio estaba en absoluto silencio cuando la magnifica voz de Minako, comenzó a fluir de sus labios, entonando una bella canción, que al parecer hacia que todos cayesen como en un misterioso ensueño… 

(Canción…Shizukana Yoru ni...Quiet night ( Noche de Calma) XD

Tanaka Rie)

shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no (En esta noche trankila, te estoy esperando)

ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite (Durante ese tiempo, tu sonrisa se ha desvanecido))

are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite(Ahora ke un tiempo pequeño a pasado,)

omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.(los buenos recuerdos empiezan a resurgir...)

hoshi no furu basho de (En el lugar donde las estrellas caen,)

anata ga waratte irukoto wo (yo siempre deseo tu sonrisa,)

itsumo negatteta ima tookutemo(Aunque estemos separados ahora,)

mata aeru yo ne (seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar, verdad?)

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute (Desde cuando mi sonrisa se ha desvanecido este tanto)

hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara(desde que se fue quebrantando por un error,)

taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete (Cambia solo las cosas preciosas en la luz y...)

tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade (Ve mas alla del cielo con fortaleza)

hoshi no furu basho e (En el lugar donde las estrellas caen,)

omoi wo anata ni todoketai (quiero que mis pensamientos te alcancen.)

itsumo soba ni iru (Estoy siempre a tu lado,)

sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara (desde que abrace ese frio.)

ima toukutemo, (Aunque estemos separados ahora...)

kitto aerune (definitivamente estaremos juntos...)

(coro de ecos)

shizukana kono yoru ni...(En una noche tranquila...)

Finalmente terminó de cantar… una tormenta in tempestuosa de aplausos sacudió el auditorio completo…. Todos de pie, estaban viroteándola… sus amigos estaban parados de pie haciendo escándalo…todos tenían sus esperanzas fijadas en Minako…

* * *

Mientras que las concursantes se retiraban a esperar la premiación, Darien se dirigió a Serena en un susurro…. 

-Sabes?...me gusta mucho más tu hermosa voz…-dijo haciendo que Serena se sonrojara de inmediato…

-Gracias…- le susurró ella…, mientras que por otro lado Haruka le lanzaba miradas asesinas al joven….mientras toma de la mano a Louis…

Unos asientos más allá Lita le rozaba el brazo a Yukito para llamar su atención sutilmente….

-Yukito… susurró lita

-Si?...-preguntó el con una sonrisa…

-Gracias por lo del parque… en serio… muchas gracias…- dijo sonrojándose…

-No hay nada que agradecer… verte sonreír es mi mejor recompensa… Lita…- dijo…

* * *

En el altavoz se solicitó a todos los presentes silencio, causando una enorme expectación, dentro de poco se darían los resultados del concurso, y pronto se terminaría la trasmisión nacional del evento…extinguiendo las esperanzas de uno, y cumpliendo el sueño de una vida… 

-Bien, damas, caballeros, espectadores, ha llegado el momento de dar los resultados del concurso...y para ello, el famoso Joven Kou, del grupo Three Lights dirá el nombre de la ganadora del concurso…- dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se volvía a ver a las concursantes que hacían una fila frente al público espectador…- y aquí está el joven Yaten…démosle un aplauso…

-Buenas noches… y para no hacer el momento de más emoción… el nombre de la ganadora es…- decía mientras abría el sobre que contenía el resultado…una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en su rostro al leerlo con la mirada…estaba seguro muy en su interior de que ella lo lograría de que podría hacerlo aunque no sabía a que se debía aquella fe ciega en ella….-… La joven Minako Aino… Felicidades!...- Mina dio un par de pasos adelante…recibiendo de las manos de una de las edecanes un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas…mientras que le colocaban la banda que le otorgaba el triunfo y se acercaba a los jueces a darles el abrazo… uno por uno o jueces la felicitaron….hasta que llegó el turno de Yaten, que solo la saludó de mano…de una forma bastante indiferente; aunque en realidad él se encontraba enormemente feliz por su triunfo…

Por otra parte todos sus amigos estaban de pie lanzando gritos de alegría, de apoyo y felicitación y mientras era seguida por las cámaras de televisión, bajó por la escalinata central, a fundirse en el abrazo grupal de la emoción, con sus amigos… en eso las puertas principales del auditorio se abrieron estrepitosamente… llegando la luz del pasillo exterior… un aroma conocido perturbó a Minako…que se volvió a ver hacia la salida en el mismo instante…

-Mina!...- la voz conocida, la silueta se iba definiendo más claramente, y pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que veían sus ojos, no era un sueño sino la hermosa realidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento…su adorado Syaoran, de pie en la entrada sosteniendo un bello ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en su mano derecha… al darse cuenta y tomar conciencia de lo que le estaba pasando, dejó a sus amigos y corrió a alcanzarlo… las cámaras la persiguieron y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos…Serena y Darien se miraron apenados… al igual que las otras dos parejas presentes… la situación parecía la soñada para cualquiera de ellos…Mina se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran que la recibió con un enorme beso… cuando se separaron, el comenzó a decirle cosas importantes… que tal vez nunca escucharía de aquella forma…

-Mina… Te amo… perdón por llegar tan tarde…Sabía que ganarías!...-dijo notando la banda que le acreditaba el triunfo…

-No te preocupes…mi querido Syaoran… no importa…solo importa que estas aquí conmigo…-le decía al tiempo que él cubría su rostro de cálidos besos, y caricias… un aplauso generalizado, los sacó de si mismos… al parecer…toda la nación, los había visto…pero poco les importaba…por que no temían demostrarse tanto amor…Mina miró a todos lados… y por alguna razón su mirada se fijo en Yaten…el cual dejaba ver un poco de ira en su mirada…por que se molestaba tanto con su felicidad?...que le había hecho ella para merecer aquello?...

Finalmente el presentador, dio por terminado el evento y ya todo más tranquilo se reunió el grupo en la salida… listos para retirarse a sus respectivos hogares…

-Con que tu sabías todo Touya?- dijo Mina bastante molesta mientras no se separaba ni un instante de Syaoran….

-Algo así… pero no importa…-respondió el despreocupado…

-Claro que importa!... ¬¬….así no hubiera sentido tantos nervios…ni tanta emoción…hubiera estado más preparada….-dijo ella en un puchero…

-Vamos Mina-chan no es para tanto… Anímate!...ganaste y encima Syaoran llegó a tu presentación…

-Serena tiene razón…-secundò el mismo Syaoran…

-Bueno si…tienen razón…De cualquier forma gracias por su apoyo!... me ayudaron mucho….- dijo sonriendo…

-No hay de que Child, no hay de que…le externo Haruka…- de cualquier forma nos tenemos que ir… Louis y yo mañana tenemos actividades…nos vemos todos!...-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás… -Y cuidado Serena con el regreso a casa…

-si claro Haruka…-respondió Serena sonriendo…-No te preocupes me voy con Darien…

-Con cuidado…Darien…una última mirada fulminante antes de desaparecer con Louis por la puerta de Salida…

-Bueno…yo también me retiro…las llamo para ponernos a jugar rol chicas…nos vemos…- dijo Rei despidiéndose… y diciéndole a Minako aparte….-Oye tu cuidado con Yaten…eh?... del odio al amor hay tan solo un paso…- dijo casi en un suspiro

-Como?... a que te refieres?...-dijo ella sin entender…

-No nada…Olvídalo…es mejor así Minako….

-Yo te acompaño Rei…-exclamó Touya…

-Bueno siendo así, nosotros también nos vamos Minako…- dijo Lita, mientras acompañaba a Yukito…

-Nosotros los acompañamos…-dijo Darien…adelantándose con ellos…Serena se acercó a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo…

-¡Felicidades Mina-chan!...sabía que podías lograrlo…Felicidades… y anda…pasea un rato con Syaoran…-decía mientras que le guiñaba un ojo…- Nos vemos Syaoran!...-dijo dirigiéndose a éste… al instante en que salía por la puerta principal…

-Bueno Srita. Mina…-dijo Syaoran tomándola por la cintura tiernamente-…que le parece si vamos a festejar?...te invito a cenar!...-dijo sonriéndole…

-En serio?...-dijo ella sorprendida…

-crees que te mentiría princesa?...por supuesto que es en serio…vamos ve por tus cosas te espero afuera!...-le dijo para después besarla y salir por la misma puerta por la que habían hecho los demás…

* * *

Mina estaba muy feliz…tenía todo lo que podía desear..Amor…amigos…salud…y ahora su sueño parecía tomar forma…estaba alegre, y mientras caminaba rumbo a los vestidores pensaba en lo maravillosa que era la vida…llegó a su casillero, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maleta… en eso sintió una presión en su muñeca derecha…y una voz, molesta, por desgracia ya conocida para ella, la interrumpió de pronto… 

-Te vas tan pronto estrella?...-dijo en tono sarcástico…

-/Ahí vamos otra vez!...¬¬/…ah!...no molestes…quieres?...estoy demasiado feliz como para que me pongas de malas…¬¬

-No para nada esa no es mi intención…solo venía a darte mi felicitación…-le dijo mientras seguía presionando su muñeca…

-Como?...-no pudo decir una palabra más…sintió como Yaten la jalaba de su muñeca, y luego una sensación nueva, cálida se posó en sus labios…un sabor dulce se impregnó en ellos… y para cuando reaccionó el ya se había separado de ella… lo miró ofendida, seguido por el sonido de un golpe… una bofetada se quedó marcada en el rostro de él…-COMO TE ATREVES!...-el solo sonrió en forma triunfal…

-Me retiro "estrella"…ya he hecho lo que venía a hacer…nos vemos…-dijo desapareciendo detrás de las cortinas del telón…Mina se sentó en la silla más cercana…Que había pasado?...por que aquel beso?... en eso escuchó la voz de Syaoran que la llamaba y prefirió dejar el asunto para pensarlo otro momento, aunque estaba segura que esas preguntas no dejarían de rondar en su mente…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la salida principal, Serena y Darien acababan de despedirse de todos sus amigos, quienes se habían retirado hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás, en eso un deportivo rojo se paro justo enfrente de ellos, Serena reconoció el coche casi de inmediato, sintiendo como su alma se iba hasta el suelo...Era Seiya...  
El joven de cabello largo bajó de su coche rápidamente, aún no notaba la presencia de la pareja, no fue sino hasta que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, que se percató que el alto joven universitario acompañaba a la que aún quería profundamente...

-Veo que viniste... Serena... era de suponer, siendo Minako una de las principales concursantes..no iba a faltar toda su ridícula prole...-dijo riendo burlonamente...

-Seiya... por favor...-suplicó Serena

-por favor!...ja!... que sucede?...no quieres que arme un escándalo enfrente de tu N-O-V-I-O...-respondió sarcástico...

-Claro que no!...- dijo ella ofendida...- y Darien no es mi Novio!...

-Si claro!...ahora ya ni siquiera llamas novios a los tipos que andan contigo!...eres una cualquiera!...- dijo empujándola bruscamente para poder pasar...sin embargo, sintió un jalón, que no le permitió continuar...

-No te permito que le digas éstas cosas a Serena Imbécil!...-dijo mientras le soltaba un enorme golpe que le dió justo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo... Seiya se levantó con dificultad...

-Esta me la pagarás Chiba... y muy caro..-dijo señalandolo... mientras se perdía por la puerta de entrada...

-Te encuentras bien Darien?..-dijo ella preocupada...- no está bien que se peleen de esa forma con él...es mucho más influyente de lo que te imaginas... no debes hacerlo...y menos aún por mi...-dijo con su hermosa mirada empañada...

-No te preocupes...esto no es nada... me mete ría en muchos más problemas por ti...creeme...- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas... Serena se separó rápidamente de él

-Será mejor que nos vayamos...se está haciendo tarde...-dijo la rubia hermosamente sonrojada...

* * *

...Caminaron un par de calles en total silencio, mientras Serena guiaba a Darien camino a su casa... un suspiro rompió la tensa atmósfera que los envolvía...

-Sucede algo Serena?...-preguntó Darien al notar su tristeza...

-N...n..nada...es solo que...-titubeó un poco antes de continuar...- me da mucha tristeza ver en donde ha terminado todo el amor que nos teníamos Seiya y yo... es tan desolador, pensar que quizá nunca encuentre a quien nunca me traicionará ni hablará mal de mi... es devastador...-dijo con su voz entrecortada...- también...creo que no fui lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado...tal vez...si hubiera sido más flexible...nada de esto habría pasado...

-...Quieres que te de mi opinión en serio?...-preguntó Darien inocentemente

-Claro...- le sonrió ella...

-Yo creo... que tu eres un ser humano maravilloso... sabes?... lo poco que he visto de ti me parece en extremo bueno, de hecho demasiado para un tonto como Seiya... no sabe lo que se pierde contigo...-dijo mientras ambos se sonrojaban...

-Gracias...-susurró Serena...

-No hay por que darlas Serena...-dijo el tiernamente, volviendo el ambiente más romántico...- pero...dime una cosa... aun lo quieres?...- un silencio tenso los cubrio de nuevo un par de minutos, mientras Serena tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo...

-...creo que si...-dijo ella quedamente...

-Entonces...- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho de que lo que le había dicho le dolía demasiado...- ánimo!... trata de rescatar su relación... yo se que se dara cuenta, si es que realmente te ama de lo mucho que vales...Serena...- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura... y le daba un enorme abrazo... hacía pocos minutos que habían llegado a la entrada de la casa de Serena... al principio se sorprendió bastante...pero luego, comprendió todo... el apoyo que Darien le daba, sus verdaderos sentimientos que seguían inmóviles... todo comenzaba a esclarescerse...pero... aún en el fondo, tenía un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar... que no lograba entender...

Darien la separó un poco de él... y la vió a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada por un instante...

-Eres mucho más especial de lo que crees... eres muy hermosa...- le dijo mientras se perdían ambos en sus ojos... acercándose cada vez más... hasta que Darien unió suavemente sus labios con los de ella... sorprendida se separó de Darien... y entró rápidamente a la casa... pero que le estaba pasando?...que ocurría con ella, con Darien?...

* * *

...Entró a su casa, rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta de por donde iba... le pareció escuchar como su madre le decía que si quería cenar... y creyó contestarle que no tenía hambre... que ya había cenado... que estaba muy cansada... subió rápidamente a su alcoba, cerró la puerta de un solo golpe... y se arrojó en la mullida cama... ya no quería saber nada más de ella... ni de Darien...ni de Seiya... ni de nada...

De pronto, escuchó ruidos en su ventana... le pareció darse cuenta que estaba abierta... justo cuando se paró para cerrarla... vió una linda gata color negro... que la miraba fijamente desde un rincón...

-Hola...- dijo sonriendo...- gatita...gatita...ven aqui...oye... yo te conozco- dijo notando la media luna en su frente...- te rescaté en la mañana...¿Ya estás mejor linda?...-dijo sonriéndole inocentemente

-A decir verdad, no estoy como quisiera...pero gracias por preocuparte...- Serena, se sorprendió... nunca...jamás esperaría una respuesta como aquella... y menos de una gata...esto debía tratarse de un sueño...- pero bueno no estoy aquí para hablar de como estoy... solo quiero decirte que tienes una misión...- Serena no tenía palabras, estaba perpleja... se frotó los ojos con fuerza, de seguro estaba soñando...- eres la reencarnación de la milenaria Sailor Moon, la Guerrera de la Luna... y este medallón...- dijo mientras en el aire de la alcoba flotaba un medallón con forma de corazón...- este medallón te servirá para cumplir con esa importante misión... para defender a la tierra de las fuerzas del mal...- al terminar de decir estas palabras, un resplandor surgió del medallón y envolvió a Serena en un fuerte halo de luces de colores... Mientras que perdía la conciencia poco a poco, cayendo sobre la cama... al mismo tiempo que en su mente giran incansablemente las preguntas...¿ que sería de ella¿que pasaría entre ella y Darien?...¿que pasaría con Seiya...?...a que se debía aquél extraño sueño?...

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo... después de casi un siglo... lo se , lo se... tarde demasiado tiempo en actualizar...pero como ahora finalmente ya estamos en vacaciones lo haré con mas frecuencia ... al menos eso espero ¬¬... de cualquier forma les prometo que lo haré... más pronto... de acuerdo?...además lo que si les puedo asegurar, es que por nada del mundo dejaré de escribirlo... le tengo demasiado cariño a esta historia... refleja como ya les he dicho muchísimo de mi vida y de la vida de muchas personas que quiero mucho!...Creo que lo que tengo que aclararles es de donde es la canción de esta ocasión... es de Gundam Seed... un anime que me gusta bastante...es la que canta Lux...y bueno en cuanto a otras cosas...espero que les haya gustado este capi...en cuanto al cambio prometido de Haruka, aún no se va a dar...tardará un poco más en aparecer...luego les diré por que...pero bueno de cualquier forma no les diré nada más para que los sucesos que sigan sean una completa sorpresa para bien o para mal (sinceramente siempre espero que sea para bien...) A provecho el espacio para felicitar a mi amiga Minako!... Por su cumpleaños 17!...bienvenida al club de los 17!... creo que ya hice todo...pasemos entonces a los reviews...(Por cierto!... No se les olviden dejarme reviews en este capi! plis!)_**

**_Minako!_**

**_Mil gracias por tus opiniones...te lo agradexco mil... ahora ya tenemos tu fic también en internet!...wuauu!...es genial...a propósito...Felicidades de nuevo!...ahh y otra cosa...gracias por presionarme para que terminara el CApi... te lo agradexko mucho...Gracias a ti está ahora terminado!...me despido y te dejo para ke lo disfrutes mejor... Graxias de nuevo!  
tu Amiga  
The Princess Selene_**

_Squall Williams..._

**_Gracias por tus opiniones, siempre son muy bienvenidas, espero que te agrade este capitulo... tardé más, pero espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes.. por que a mí si me gusto y bastante XD...y pues bueno ahi tienes que pasa entre Serena y Darien... aún falta mucho...y no...Darien no se parece a ti creeme ¬¬...de cualquier forma gracias por leerme ...estaré gustosa de recibir algún otrO Review tuyo...  
ciaoo!  
The Princess Selene_**

**_Sanosuke..._**

**_Un honor para mi tenerlo por acá...leyendo lo que esta humilde servidora escribe...muchísimas gracias por su review...es de muchísima importancia para mí... lo tomaré como algo muy valioso...muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo... y estaremos actualizando aca...lento pero seguro...  
Hasta pronto  
The Princess Selene_**

**_Ángel Noe..._**

**_Gracias por tus comentarios... me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia.. y pues de cualquier forma espero que te siga gustanto... y que como dices... podamos seguir con el ritmo de la historia que evite el que se vuelva tediosa la historia...Gracias de nuevo por tus opiniones... y nos estaremos viendo por acá y por el msn..._**

**_Tu amiga_**

**_The Princess Selene_**

**_Artemis..._**

**_Aki está tu actualizacion... y si ya salió más Haruka...espero que te haya gustado el capi...gracias por las felicitaciones...y gracias por haberme felicitado por adelantedo... me agradó esa sorpresa XD... gracias por tu apoyo...y tu ánimo...así como por presionarme para actualizar como Minako:..no se ke haría sin ustedes!_**

**_Tu amiga _**

**_The Princess Selene_**

**_daianapotter..._**

**_Gracias mil gracias por tu review...me alegra saber que te ha gustado lo que he hecho con la historia...espero que este capi te guste también... y muchio... y espero tenerte por acá compartiendome más tus opiniones...lo único que te puedo adelantar es que pronto habrá más sorpresas!...XD...es todo...por que no quiero awuadearte la historia! XD...disfrútala... y no te preocupes...aún falta un tramo para que Haruka vuelva a su "naturaleza"...pero aún no...espera un poquito más...sale?...creeme tarde o temprano va a volver a ser como siempre...de Tomoyo...te doy la primicia... si va a salir...pero de una forma...digamos no muy esperada...es todo lo que puedo decirte...me despido por lo pronto...esperándo que estes aquí pronto con más de tus opiniones..._**

**_The Princess Selene_**

* * *

**_Bueno Gracias nuevamente por su paciencia a todos los que leen esta historia dejen o no Reviews… espero ansiosa sus sugerencias, opiniones y reclamos ya saben que de estas no tantos jejeje ¬¬ (No me hagan caso ) y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! _**

****

**_The princesa Selene _**


	4. Aviso

**_The legend of love…the justice of the moon…_**

_**Aviso…**_

_A todos mis queridos lectores… antes no he podido dejarles este aviso…pero no quiero que pase más tiempo antes de hacerlo…Por un tiempo indefinido (aproximadamente de aquí a año nuevo…antes de que entre a la escuela de nuevo) he decidido dejar pendiente este fic…los motivos…son personales…pero dado que les quiero mucho… por que me han subido los ánimos en diversas ocasiones…pues se los compartiré… mi abue se puso mala, en primera instancia…me he cambiado de casa… alejada de todas y todos mis antiguos y mis presentes amigos…mi vida esta ahora sumida en una intensa oleada de cambios…por lo cual… tiempo para hacer las cosas me ha faltado…por no mencionar la inspiración que necesito para continuar con el fic…por que es una historia que merece que me encuentre en todas mis capacidades… y para serles honesta en este momento no me encuentro así…por lo que … he decidido, hacer un break…descansar un poco, de esta historia y subirla cuando me sienta lista…una disculpa si les hago esperar demasiado…espero que la espera valga la pena… y no se preocupen…el argumento ya esta escrito solo faltan que lleguen a mi las musas…;)…asi ke habrá historia para rato…pase lo que pase…por lo pronto…me retiro…deseándoles lo mejor para estas fechas… espero que se la pasen en compañía de todos los que aman…donde quiera que se encuentren… y que sus deseos navideños, se vean vueltos una realidad…_

**_Un beso y un cálido abrazo…_**

_**The Princess Selene…**_


	5. Aviso Retorno

_**The legend of love…the justice of the moon…***_

_**Aviso…**_

_A todos mis queridos lectores_

_Primero que nada quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa, por haber dejado tanto tiempo entre una actualización y la otra. Sinceramente, continué escribiendo está historia, así como muchas otras que tengo en el baúl, originales y fanfiction; por motivos diversos (problemas existenciales en general y también románticos debo decir) no las postee. Pero bueno ya ha pasado el hiatus de silencio en el que estaba metida, y dado que la vida me ha dado la oportunidad, quiero terminar de publicar mis historias favoritas por éste medio._

_Además que hay mucho que celebrar moonies… Naoko Takeuchi nos devuelve Sailor Moon para el 2013, y no sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo pensado completar mis colecciones de mangas, artbooks y serie. Siempre y cuando nuestra difícil economía nos lo permita._

_Pasando a otras cosas, justo ahora pienso hacer actualización de Destiny (historia de Tamahome y Miaka –bastante rara para mi gusto-), un relato que surgió como petición de una muy buena amiga mía, que quiero mucho, y mañana espero finalmente subir el cuarto capítulo de esta serie. _

_Mi inspiración y entusiasmo han vuelto (ya que los he obligado a regresar) y por consiguiente espero que se quede mucho, mucho tiempo más conmigo._

_Probablemente – no lo sé- noten diferencias en mi escritura. Digamos que las circunstancias de mi vida me han hecho madurar en muchos aspectos y uno de ellos es la forma en la que escribo. Espero de corazón que este nuevo giro les guste, y disfruten de su lectura, tanto como yo disfruto creando, transcribiendo y corrigiendo cada capítulo. _

_Les comparto que ya tengo bastante tiempo retomando mis proyectos a medio-comenzar (Desde mis pinturas –algún día les compartiré un óleo- hasta mis fotografías e historias) Espero que ésta nueva etapa creativa les agrade._

_Y por acá seguiremos leyéndonos. Mis mejores deseos siempre._

_***Un beso y un cálido abrazo…***_

_**The Princess Selene…**_


End file.
